Turbulence
by MaryAlice and Jasper
Summary: Victoria kidnaps Bella, leaving the Cullens thinking she died. 120 yrs later, the Cullens along with a new vamp return to Forks knowing everyone they knew before has died. But who is this familiar person at Forks HS? Edward a bit OOC. Post mid-Eclipse.
1. Prolouge: Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**This is a preview or a before story or whatever.**

**-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall, I subconsciously searched through my memories. The most distinct one was the one I longed to forget. Three months has passed since the incident and, I have barely spoken to anyone since. I wish I didn't remember, but that wish did not come true. I remember every detail of that day. It all came back to me.

_I watched in horror as she was taken away from me. I felt the pain rising up from my inner soul, although I felt like I had no soul now. I couldn't bear to watch my angel, my sweet, sweet, angel be pained like she was. That vile redhead ten feet from me, namely Victoria, locked my dear Bella in a death hold._

"_Edward, Edward!" she cried out. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. My dead heart was aching every second my eyes saw her in pain._

_Victoria threw her to the ground, nearly breaking her arm. I tried to save my beautiful Bella, but my captors held me tight against my will. Victoria's henchmen kept me looking at the awful sight before me. Victoria's foot met the stomach of my angel. She reached down to grasp her neck, holding in a death grip. She rammed her against a tree, head first. Blood was falling from her head, as Victoria held her against the tree. She could barely breathe. _

"_Look here, Edward," Victoria snarled. "This is payback for what you did to James. Make sure you look here and remember this clearly."_

_It suddenly hit me, Bella was dying. The very thing that kept me the happiest was slipping away. I could barely grasp that conclusion. I tried to save her, but Victoria's henchmen wouldn't budge. I slowly gave up; I looked down. If I could, I'd be weeping. Victoria laughed that evil, menacing laugh and stalked away. She ran off and I looked up so I could see my angel once more._

_But when I lifted my head, my current nightmare had become reality. She wasn't there. Her body had been taken by Victoria. I felt defeated, weak, crumpled. I no longer had a reason for living. I would go back to Volterra and back to the Volturi to ask them for my death again, and this time I wouldn't be stopped. _

_Even when her henchmen released me, I didn't want to go after her. I felt like I couldn't do anything more. I simply lay there in dirt of the forest. My brothers and sisters there as well, being released by their captors. They all felt the defeat I felt, and it wasn't because of Jasper. The look of defeat and discouragement was in everyone's eyes. Even Rosalie was saddened by this._

If I could, I would've made them sleepy or something, but seeing her like that, seeing family like that, made me seem powerless_,_ _Jasper thought._ I'm terribly sorry. I felt like I couldn't do anything right there.

_I glared at him, only to realize that being angry at my brother would do me no good. If anyone could've done anything here, they would've done it. I shot him an apologetic look. I felt broken, incomplete, but what's more than that was that I really was broken. She was gone._

I had realized that as I remembered the terrible incident, I fell from my couch onto the floor. I got up from the ground only to feel an overwhelming sadness and fall back down again. The memory came back to me once more.

* * *

**Hey guys. :D Well, This is just the beginning of a story I was planning on writing. Tell me if it's any good, and tell me if I should continue. This is just a flashback. If you want to see the actual story, tell me to go on with this. :D**

**With love,  
MA&J**


	2. Chapter 1: First day

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters recognized from Twilight. **

* * *

1 year later:

We never spoke of Bella again in our house.

That day has come again. The day where I must see another dying soul suffer. The girl was bitten a couple hours ago. We carried her home and she was crying and mumbling words. Now she's just lying there on top of a blanket we had given her on the floor, screaming out in agony. Her frightful screams filled the house as our sensitive ears started to ache from the noise.

Tears streamed down her cheek. Her sobs were loud. Her tears stained the blanket and her eyes were puffy from crying. The girl started screaming and yelling something that sounded like "Take me away from Hell, God. Please." She called out for her mother, for her father.

"Stop the fire, stop the fire!" she cried out a couple minutes later repetitively.

I wish I could do something for her, but I just stood there. _She's in too much pain. Carlisle shouldn't have done this to her, no matter what the reason was_, I thought.

"It hurts, it hurts too much. Kill me now, please, please!" she screamed again.

Never in my entire existence have I seen someone who screamed as much as her during this time. She looked so fragile, so breakable. I could sense the fear in her voice when she screamed and the pain in her tears when she cried.

She kept screaming the entire day pounding the floor begging whoever was there at the moment to just kill her. We all tried to be as calm as possible. Her screaming was driving Rosalie crazy. Rosalie began yelling at her to shut up but she kept screaming.

Every one of us tried to comfort her. Jasper sent out waves of calmness and peace through out the day, but after five minutes or so her screaming came back. Her screaming and yelling resided as the end of the first day came near. She was finally quiet… trembling, but quiet.

I broke my gaze on her trembling body as Jasper and Alice came to keep watch on her. Carlisle had his mind blocked with medicine related things. I had a feeling he was trying to block me out or something. I walked up the long stairway toward Carlisle's study. My hand hit the wood gently, asking permission to enter.

"Come in," his voice answered. I opened the door slowly. "Hello Edward. What do you need?"

"I want to know exactly WHY you changed her. Your mind has been blocked so I haven't been able to find anything."

"Eavesdropping on my thoughts Edward?" Carlisle chuckled.

"A bit, but only because you wouldn't tell anybody what was going on." He looked up from the stack of papers he was briskly reading over.

"She looked like my sister."

"Carlisle… you had a sister? Why did you never mention her?"

"She died young, Edward. Thirteen years old and seven months to be exact."

"Oh." That was all I could say. If I had known about this earlier, then I wouldn't have been so shocked.

"My sister had so much spontaneity. She was always happy, joyful, and she could make anyone in my family smile. Cassidy… beautiful Cassidy. She was the pride of my father."

"Cassidy? Your sister's name was Cassidy?"

"Yes, in fact. It's odd how our growing vampire downstairs resembles my sister so much, and they have the same name."

"Odd indeed. Thank you for sharing this with me Carlisle." I smiled and he nodded in response. I walked out of his study and closed the door gently. I walked down to see Alice and Jasper watching her intently.

"I can watch her now," I said to them. They both gave me smiles and ran up the stairs.

I looked down at the still trembling body.

Cassidy… Cassidy Iverson, our soon to be new sister. Cassidy has dark brown hair with golden blonde highlights. Her hair extended to her mid-chest. Her natural eye color was a hazel color. Cassidy is 16, and forever will stay 16 from now on. She's short, but taller than Alice. Cassidy is about 5'2".

Her skin began to look a bit paler as the venom spread through her blood. Her heart slowed. Cassidy rolled over and I took the blanket Esme had given me earlier and draped it over her shaking body. Her screaming and yelling resided to a soft mumble. A couple hours later she was sleeping silently, and her trembling stopped.

Then there was a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see Alice there. She was probably here to watch over Cassidy for a while. She had a smile on her face, and I returned it with a grin.

"She probably won't be awake for a while, she just fell asleep. Call for me if you have any trouble or anything," I said at vampire speed.

She gave me a slight smile and a nod, then her face fell. She was thinking of Bella. My eyes became sad, and my dead hart weakened. I treaded upstairs to my room where I turned on some Debussy. I reclined on the couch and stared at the wall.

I began to feel better as some of my favorite songs started playing. Also because Jasper had probably felt the sadness radiating off of Alice and me that he decided to send some calm and happy waves around the house.

A couple hours passed and I began to wonder what to do. Alice had been watching Cassidy for hours now. I should go switch with her. I walked to my bedroom door and as soon as I was about to turn the knob, I heard an ear piercing scream.

* * *

**Haha hey. So, how'd you like the first OFFICIAL chapter of this new FF I was thinking of writing? Well, I personally don't think it's all that bad. I try to make it good. I try, I really do!**

**Okay so, how about this? Review and I'll answer ANY question about this FF. A free question with no limit answers about this story. You can ask about the ending (which I don't know about yet), or you can ask for a quote and I'll give it to you. The only restriction: DO NOT ASK ME TO SEND YOU CHAPTERS. That'll take MUCH MUCH too long. Sorry, for the long AN.**

**With Love,  
MA&J.**


	3. Chapter 2: Visions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly. Maybe one day though…**

* * *

_A couple hours passed and I began to wonder what to do. Alice had been watching Cassidy for hours now. I should go switch with her. I walked to my bedroom door and as soon as I was about to turn the knob, I heard an ear piercing scream._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I practically ripped the door off its hinges and hurried downstairs to where Alice was. Her expression was blank. I switched my vision to look at Cassidy. She was screaming and wailing again. I hurried over to where she lay.

"Shhh, shhh," I whispered. "It's going to be alright."

She shook her head as if saying no.

"It'll be okay. Don't scream anymore…"

I looked at Alice, her blank face starting to fade. Her eyes were wide.

"What did you see, Alice?" Her expression had begun to get me worried.

"Cassidy… Killing spree… Family… Out of control… So many dead bodies… Too many visions…" She was stuttering and mumbling at the same time. Her words were slurred and I could barely make it out. I searched through Alice's head, searching for the latest visions.

_Her dark brown hair was blowing in the wind; her skin reflecting the moonlight. Her mind was set on one goal: to find her family. She was on the edge of a cliff on the side of the mountain that was overlooking the city. She stared at the city, her clothes and hair blowing back by the wind._

_She smiled. Her crimson eyes gazed at the city below her and shifted to another city nearby. The city her eyes were locked on was Seattle. The crimson in her eyes grew darker and darker by the minute. She ran down the side of the cliff, the wind lashing her face. Her hair was whipping her face, but her eyes were set. _

_She ran faster and faster and kept running until she got to a small neighborhood. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a keychain with two keys dangling from it. The key went into the keyhole, clicked and back out within 5 seconds. She slowly opened the door. Faint snoring sounds could be heard. She walked into the first room, then a shrill scream emerged._

The first vision had ended. It automatically went to the next one like a film.

_Cassidy looked through every room in the house, seeing all the corpses, she smiled._

"_That's what you get for leaving me, mother, father," she grimaced. "Sorry, my dear sister Annabel. I wish I hadn't done that to you, but it would've left too much evidence. I love you."_

_Her eyes were even a darker shade of crimson now that she had fed off of humans. She walked out of the house, satisfied. It was approximately five in the morning. Cassidy saw the early morning joggers. Her crimson eyes grew wide and her mouth began to drip with venom._

_Blood lust had begun to take over her. She bared her shiny, venom covered teeth at the oncoming jogger._

The second vision ended. The next one began.

_Having fed off of many humans, her eyes were a dark, almost black color with a hint of crimson around the edges. The corpses along the street were cleared up into the nearby nature trail. She was satisfied. She spotted her sister's corpse. Her raging eyes saddened; her face fell._

"_Annabel, I'm so sorry, Annabel," she whispered. Cassidy reached out to softly brush her sister's pale face again._

_Then she ran. _

I hadn't bothered look at the rest; then I looked at Alice, confused.

"What do you think those vision's mean?"

"I don't know, Edward. They were all so short and staggered so I didn't have much to see."

"I guess we'll just have to watch over her carefully."

"Yeah, I guess so," Alice replied.

Alice was watching Cassidy intently. She was in my arms, trembling again. I began to feel the pain this girl had been through, and I began to feel as if she were already part of the family. I felt compassion.

"Annabel, don't leave me," she mumbled.

"Shh, it'll be alright," I whispered. Alice appeared by my side instantly.

"Don't worry, we won't leave," Alice whispered in her ear. "Don't worry."

Cassidy began to calm and resume being silent again. For the next few hours Alice and I were discussing possible outcomes and causes for the visions she had before. We thought that she was trying to gain revenge on her family for abandoning her or because she had absolutely no control.

Either way could've worked. Alice and I were both clueless. Jasper joined us after a while and he thought she was trying to get revenge. He began explaining all of his ideas. All of us remained stumped, although we had a lot more insight now.

"The fire!" she screamed. "It's coming back! Stop the fire again! Stop it!"

All three of us spun around to see Cassidy screaming again. She was curled up in a ball on the blanket we'd provided. Immediately, Jasper began sending massive waves of calm and peace throughout the room. Alice scooped her up, cradled Cassidy in her arms, and began rocking her like an infant, trying to calm her down.

"Shh, Cassidy," I whispered. "The fire will be gone soon. I promise."

"It will. We all promise," Alice added.

Alice gently placed her back down on the blanket, though she was still screaming a little bit.

"The venom must be near her heart now," I said. "I think that's why she said the fire came back."

"Most likely," Alice commented. "She's been quiet for a while. The venom should've spread throughout the body by now. The last place it envelops is the heart."

Jasper nodded in agreement. That was the end of the second day of pain.

The next day, I talked to Carlisle a lot on transformations and such while Alice watched over Cassidy.

"She's changed quite fast, Carlisle," I said after sitting on a dark leather chair in Carlisle's study.

"Hmm… yes she has," He stated. "Maybe she was unique in a way… like err.. uh… you know who."

"Maybe," I replied, saddened. The term "you know who" in this house became our way of saying "Bella". The whole family was devastated by her loss. Rosalie too, I'm surprised. We never talked about her again, or mentioned any incidents concerning her. I noticed I had been staring at the floor for the entire end of the conversation.

"Thank you Carlisle," I nodded politely.

"Anytime, Edward," He replied.

I walked out of the room and back downstairs to where Alice sat.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good; she's been quiet all morning, not a sound what so ever."

"That's good."

Jasper flew down the stairs and towards Alice, giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey there. How is it?" he asked.

"Hi Jazz," Alice giggled. "She's doing well."

"I think she might wake up soon," Jasper said. "Newborns are usually hungry. We should prepare some stuff for her when she wakes up."

"Yes, we should. Do you think live animals are better or just buckets of blood?" I inquired.

"I guess we could try out both and see what she likes," Jasper chuckled. "Alice and I can go. Edward, would you mind staying here with the girl?"

"Not at all," I answered. "I'll be fine, you two get some good stuff for her."

"I'll call you if I see anything," Alice said. "Bye Edward."

"Bye Alice; bye Jasper." And they slammed the door on their way out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I watched Cassidy for a couple hours now. Alice and Jasper were probably hunting for themselves and her. Cassidy's transformation is almost complete. Sometimes I think I even see her smile. She listens to me too. I tell her to be quiet, and she silences. I tell her to calm down, and she lays still. I felt compassion for this girl. I felt almost _happy_ to be around her, almost as happy as when Bella had been with me. I felt love.

**Haha. Hey guys! Here's the LONG awaited chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write; I couldn't think of how to write it. I hope you aren't disappointed. Review, loves! **

**Lots of Love,  
MA&J**


	4. Chapter 3: Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I only own this little growing vampire.**

* * *

Cassidy POV

The indescribable pain that had started at my forearm and spread from there had begun to subside. There was fire in every inch of my body. It felt worse than going through treatment for my cancer a thousand times. It felt worse than my family leaving me in that hospital. It felt worse than death itself. But through all this pain I've been through the past day or two, I kept hearing these beautiful voices. It was always a female and a male, and occasionally a second male. The burning in my veins subsided enough to hear what they were talking about.

I could only hear fragments of what they were saying, but through partially eavesdropping, I found out the female's name is Alice and the two males were Edward and Jasper. Edward and Alice were the ones who constantly talked to me and whispered in my ears. Jasper was the one that made me calm and restful whenever my veins began to hurt.

I don't know why these people are here and I don't know why I'm in such pain. All I hear is that they keep saying "our new sister" and "changing" and "transforming" and all that. I wish they would tell me what was going on. Then something felt like it stabbed my heart. I was in the fire again and it was engulfing me. I began to breathe deeply although I didn't need to breathe that much, which I found rather strange. My chest was throbbing and the fire overwhelmed my heart.

"The fire! It's coming back again! Stop the fire! Stop it!" I screamed. I tossed and turned on the surface below me. _Damn it. Just damn it all. Why won't they make the fire go away?!_

Then some force began to make me calm down and shut up. I felt myself being lifted into someone's arms. They were tiny arms, so I figured it must have been the girl, Alice. She seemed quite strong though, because she was able to lift me up. The beautiful voices came back; the angelic voices.

"Shh, Cassidy," Edward whispered into my ear. "The fire will be gone soon. I promise."

"It will. We all promise," Alice's sweet voice comforted.

She placed me back on the soft surface.

"Damn it," I mumbled into the cloth. And a huge wave of lethargy swept over me; my eyes clamped shut.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I woke up to find all my weakness and pain gone. All the weakness in my body was replaced with strength. I grew stronger and stronger each minute until I felt superior. There was a strange feeling in the back of my throat, like I was thirsty or something. And there was this strange saliva feeling thing in my mouth that was like a glaze over my teeth.

"So you've finally woken up." A voice behind me murmured softly who I recognized as Edward. Strangely enough, even though he talked so soft, I could hear him so clearly. I spun around on the soft white blanket below me to see the most handsome-est guy I've ever seen. He was so beautiful, like an angel. His face was so pale and he had dark shadows beneath his eyes as if he hasn't slept a wink in weeks. His eyes were magnificent, pools of topaz rested in them. He and his clothes smelled so sweet; his clothes hugged his body perfectly. He was so beautiful, absolutely flawless… I couldn't believe he was real and so perfect.

"Hm. Well, thank you for your compliments," he chuckled as he tapped his forehead. _But I didn't say anything… How did he know?_

"I'll answer that question," he said.

"W-w-what question?" I managed to say.

"The one you were saying in your mind." I stared at him, confused. "Well… I guess I better start telling you who and what you are. And possibly why."

"What?" I didn't know what he meant by what I was_. I was human._ In fact, I didn't know why I'm alive and strong, but I sure am human. _I have arms, legs, two eyes, and maybe some paler skin, but still human. Right?_

"You'll find out in the short story-lecture I'm about to share. Alice, please come down." In a quick flash a tiny girl popped by Edward's side. _How did she get there so fast? These two people that had been comforting me; they're so perfect, so beautiful, yet so bizarre. _

"Would you rather I told you first, or show you?" He inquired.

"I think we should introduce ourselves first," said the pixie-like girl by Edward. She said it so fast but yet I could understand her. He nodded his head.

"Well, I guess I'll start. My name is Edward Cullen. I was born in 19-" Alice smacked him in the stomach. "What?" I looked up curiously. _Was he not allowed to tell me when he was born?_ She glared at him. "Oh fine, goodness."

"And I'm Alice Cullen," she stated. _They were related, but they looked nothing alike despite the fact they were both pale, had purple shadows under their eyes, extremely beautiful, and had gold eyes… their structures or facial features had nothing in common. But they were both absolutely perfect._

They looked at me as if I was doing something wrong.

"Your turn," she smiled.

"Oh… U-uh. My name is Cassidy," I stuttered.

"It's very nice to meet you Cassidy."

"Alice, how should we do this?" Edward inquired.

"It really doesn't matter… I could shoot you, drop an anvil on you… there are endless possibilities actually, and…" Alice began. A blur of color shot through my sight. "Hm… well. Either way we do it, she doesn't seem all that shocked…"

"Very well then," Edward said. "Cassidy, do you believe in mythical creatures?" When my name escaped his lips, I almost gasped. It sounded so angelic when he said it.

"Um, well," I started. "I believe that anything can exist if needed or if they wanted to. Mythical creatures could exist but I wouldn't know how or why. Why do you ask?"

"Mythical creatures do in fact exist."

"How is that possible? And why must I know about this?"

"It's like where humans come from… they evolve, and apparently so do we. I mean they bu-"

"Excuse me? What do you mean by 'we'"?

"Cassidy," Alice piped up. "Right now, whether you accept it or not, it's true. Edward and I are vampires. And now, you are too." I stared at them… shocked. I was speechless.

"Why am I a monster now? I don't want to hurt all those people and drink their blood. It sounds so disgusting… drinking blood. And human blood. I WAS HUMAN. I can't drink my own kind. It's like cows eating beef… It's absurd! So… tell me why. Tell me why I've become a monster now."

"Cassidy, dear," Alice whispered. "Cassidy. We don't want to be monsters. It's not our fault we've become like this. If you are willing, we'll tell you how we became like this and how we deal with it now."

I sighed. _What could it hurt to know their stories?_ "Very well then."

Alice smiled. "I knew you would let us. Well, I don't want to drag on so I'll keep it short and simple. I was born Mary Alice Brandon. I had a strange gift, you could say. I could see the future. My parents put me in an asylum and everyone was afraid. Of course, it was always so dark there, so I couldn't see a thing. I was always in the dark, so I don't quite remember the human life I had. Someone had bit me and he left. I broke out of the asylum and ran away. I discovered I could still see the future. I saw Jasper and I saw Carlisle and his family. I met Jasper then we searched for Carlisle. We've found them and we've been living with them ever since."

At the mention of Jasper, I recognized that name. He was the occasional third person who had taken care of me the past few days. He He He appeared by her side. He was tall, blonde, and handsome. Another magnificent, beautiful person.

"Hello Cassidy," Jasper said.

"Mm… Hi," I responded.

"I think you're a bit thirsty, don't you think? It's that weird feeling in your throat."

"NO," I yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO BE A MONSTER. I DON'T WANT TO KILL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE WITH LIVES TO LIVE."

Quickly, a wave of calmness washed over me.

"It's fine," Jasper assured me. "We are different than Dracula or whatever other myths you've heard. We are vegetarians."

"Vegetarians? Like the people who only eat fruits and veggies? You eat fruits and veggies?"

"Oh, dear no. It's our little house joke. We don't feed off of people. We feed off of animals."

"Oh… I see."

"We'll teach you how to hunt later, but for now, we've prepared for you."

* * *

After I was done drinking out of buckets, which I found rather strange, the itching in my throat subsided.

"Cassidy," Alice tapped me on the shoulder. "I think it's time for you to meet the rest of the family."

"Oh, alright."

"Guys, can you please come down." She said it as if she were just talking, but they all heard cause they were all downstairs in a flash.

Alice elbowed me then ran to the line the family was forming.

"Um… Hi… I'm Cassidy." I smiled.

"Hello Cassidy, very pleased to meet you once again. I am Carlisle, the 'father' of this family or coven."

I shook his hand firmly.

"And I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. It's very nice to meet you." She ran over and gave me a big hug.

"I'm Jasper."

"Alice Cullen."

"Edward."

"Rosalie." She was absolutely stunning and beautiful.

"Hey! I'm Emmett."

They were all so beautiful and so graceful when the walked toward the couch.

"Cassidy," Carlisle said. "Would you mind sharing your 'life' story?"

"Oh, um. Sure." I smiled. I took a seat in a chair next to me. "My name is Cassidy Elizabeth Iverson, and my life story could pass for a fairytale gone absolutely wrong."

* * *

**Woah! Hey guys! I am probably the WORST writer and updater EVER. I need some motivation of some sort. Or inspiration would work wonderfully as well. I'll try to make the next chapter fast and long to make up for the slowest updating in the world. Reviews make me extremely happy and I'd love to hear some of your ideas for this story. Thanks guys.**

**With love,  
ma&j.**


	5. Chapter 4: Cassidy Iverson

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely peop- I mean, vampires. SM is the creator of all this good stuff. And I don't own Disney Princesses either, but if I did, I really ought to go looking for that Fairy Godmother with the magic wand and all. Okay, so I'm rambling about stupid stuff again... whatever. **

**I'll meet you at the end... Enjoy.**

**OH! My lovely friend did this for me and I'm returning the favor. Go read ****_Carnivals_**** by ****love angela**** (it's a good story, trust me.) AND! Go read _Angels Sing, Gods Play the Piano_ by Vanity is Precious . (It's a really good story too)**

**Okay, now go on and ENJOY!**

* * *

Cassidy POV.

_"My name is Cassidy Elizabeth Iverson and my life story could pass for a fairytale gone absolutely wrong."_

Edward took a breath after I had said my name. I looked in his direction with confusion plastered on my face.

"I was born not too long ago on April, 27, 1992 in the large city of Seattle. I grew up used to busy city life. My parents loved me. They told me long ago that I began to speak at a very young age and that I also began to recite every little thing that happened that day. Both my parents said they loved everything about me, from my blue-gray eyes to my lovely smile. When I was five my sister, Annabel Alyson Iverson, was born. My mom did love me, but she began to love her more. I would always be taken care of by the nanny and my father while my sister bathed in my mother's riches. I rarely saw Annabel and my mother anymore. Every time I walked into a room where Annabel was, my mother would yell at me to leave. I grew closer to my father but maybe just because my sister became the true girl of the family.

"Strangely enough, although I almost hated my sister, she became my friend. She understood what I was going though even though she didn't have to endure it. When I was seven and Annabel was two, my father died. I became devastated and mourned for days until my mother began yelling at me and hitting me to hurry up and get off my ass to do some work. I had lost my father, and I assumed my mother would treat me much harsher because he wasn't there to protect me. I was absolutely right. Aside from what the nanny would do, I became the 'house maid'. I did most of the cleaning and housework while my sister was the queen. The night my father died was the night my nightmares began."

"See, Edward. I told you she had a sister," Alice mumbled quietly.

"And I believed you," he replied. "Goodness, Alice. Why would I not?" Carlisle shot a look at Edward, half concerned and half glare.

"Sorry, Carlisle," Edward apologized.

I had become silent after Alice had spoken. After their attention was converted back to my face, I started again, "As I was saying… my nightmares… It would often consist of reality: my mother torturing me so I would work harder. I tried to push the nightmares away, but it didn't really have an effect.

"So when I was working, I often spoke to the nanny while cleaning since it seemed to make things move along a lot quicker. I learned much about her and we became friends although she was much older than I was. Her name was Janice and she was amongst the nicest people I've ever met. Despite her job, she said she had lived a nice life. She didn't realize that this job would require staying at the house. She agreed that my mother was a very uptight woman. And she understood my pain better than my sister ever could. At night, she would play games with me and read me stories. The hole my heart that formed when my father died was slowly being mended and filled. But it ended up crashing down again. I was nine. My mother found out what Janice had been doing with me. I didn't see anything wrong, but my mother though different. I had just turned nine, and for my birthday, she fired one of the nicest people I have ever met. That was the most horrible present I've ever gotten from her. Getting nothing would've been better.

"Everyone I loved seemed to be slowly going away, but the one woman I despised, stayed. I didn't want my sister to leave me now that I had no one left to run to. The happiness from my eyes slowly but rapidly, faded away. My best friend, Jackie, couldn't even bring me through. When my only other friend, Matt, tired, he failed miserably as well. Then I began reading. The stories would appear in my head and narrate itself. I could visualize every detail, even the tiny, miniscule ones that didn't really matter. I read long books, short books, even picture books. Then, I found a collection of fairytale books. I read through each one and I loved Cinderella. Each night after my vile mother was in a peaceful slumber, I crept downstairs to watch some of my fairytales; fairytales like Cinderella, Snow White, and Mulan. I began to dream my life as a fairytale. My dreams began to become my hope. I dreamed and I hoped that this terrible life would be swept away by a price on a noble white steed.

"I grew up, beginning to feel that my fairytales were just a myth and that they could never come true anyway. I stopped listening to fairytales and began listening to a paintbrush. Painting was like my reading, but I could create the scene. I painted scenes on a lake, a budding rose, or even midnight in the city. Those pictures came alive in my dreams. The day I started painting, my nightmare went away and was filled with dreams. My paintings came alive in my head and danced for me. My pictures told me that one day, I was going to find a family; a family that would love me unconditionally. I dreamed my miracle family dream every night for the next year and a half.

"Three weeks after I turned thirteen, I began to feel really sick. I took care of myself, but the effort made no difference. I was always drowsy and gasping for air and after a couple steps up the stairs, I had to rest and take a break. My mother responded to this by yelling at me saying that I don't take care of myself very well. I was sick of my mother telling me I did no good when she did nothing at all. I was sick of her telling me to do all the chores while she sat there like no else mattered. I was sick of her mistreating me and almost everyone that crossed her path. But most of all I was sick to my stomach. I tried to run to the hospital as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. I had stop after a couple seconds. My condition was getting worse and worse, and I didn't know how to make it better. I found my vision getting hazy and everything around me began swirling. I was crossing a street before I heard a loud honking noise. Then all went black."

I could tell Rosalie was beginning to become impatient. "Is that your big fairytale gone absolutely wrong? Because let me tell you… you have experienced _nothing_ compared to me."

"There's more and it kind of goes downhill from here." I searched through my remaining and now fogging memories sadly. Rosalie was right, my life was just one of lives that just couldn't be resolved or made well again. "Rosalie, you're right. My life is nothing; nothing at all. Anyone's pitiful story could beat mine."

I was on the verge of tears if I could cry. I bolted out of the Cullen mansion faster than a bat out of Hell. I ran and I kept running, angry. Angry that my life was nothing, angry that Rosalie was right, angry that my mother had left me dying in the hospital after my sixteenth birthday, angry that my mother wouldn't spend anything on her dying daughter. I ran all the way to downtown Seattle and stood on the top of the highest building. I breathed in the air and it smelled good. Not just because they were human scents. The smell of the city was less nauseating than the smell of a hospital.

I ran to my old house to find a man there, with my mother. I remembered him. He had begun dating her not too long ago. He began being nice to me but behind my mother's back he was as cruel as she. Soon after he found out she had been a nightmare to me, he didn't even hesitate to become one as well.

I placed a dainty hand on my once beating heart. I felt pain and hatred. I thought over killing them many, many times, but the thought of what would happen to Annabel later frightened me. I spent countless days watching them. I was weary by the end of the week. Nothing had changed. Annabel was still a princess. And my mother's heart was still cold. Weeks passed and I began to wonder if the Cullens would come looking for me. The itching in the back of my throat came back and I ran to the forest looking for animals. I had found some deer. It was very easy capturing them.

I soon realized that I looked like a mess. I had been roaming Seattle for about two to three weeks in the same clothes. The Cullens were rich, I knew, but I would feel guilty for taking their money after running away even though they had told me that the credit card had no limit. I had thanked them politely. But that was before I ran to Seattle. I found the money remaining from my last paycheck and my savings. I had roughly 900 dollars to spend. _I'll return to the Cullens after I get cleaned up. I'll say I'm sorry and if they ask for my story, I'll tell them personally._ I agreed with my thought.

I walked up and down the streets of Seattle trying to find a decent outfit. Then I saw it. I rushed inside, pointed to the one I wanted and paid. I knew where the rest of my outfit was going to be right then. I bought all my clothes and accessories and changed out of my dirty outfit. I found a long reflective window and admired myself.

I was wearing knee high 3 inch heeled boots with dark blue skinny jeans tucked inside. I bought a cute black, satin halter top to match with the boots. I had a white belt that I wove through my jeans. I had also found a sterling silver locket and silver cascading earrings to match. I looked into the window and what I saw staring back at me was gorgeous. I completed my outfit by straightening, then curling the bottom of my hair into large swirling curls. I applied eyeliner and a quick gloss. I looked at the window but something was missing. I tossed my head around so my hair would be looser. I looked into the window again and smiled. I was beautiful.

I was surprised to find out that even in 3 inch heels, I could run astonishingly fast. I made it back to the Cullen's large house in no time. The door was opened by none other than Alice.

"I'm so happy that you're back!" she squealed in delight. I was fairly happy to be back as well. "I missed you, Cassidy."

"Aww. I missed you too, Alice," I hugged her.

She quickly stepped back and eyed me from my face to the bottom of my boots. Her eyes grew wide.

"OHMYGOSHCASSIDYYOULOOKAMAZING." She screamed. Then she mumbled something incoherently about "wishing Bella would let Alice fix her up like this." Who the freak is Bella? But I ignored her incoherent mumbling.

"Why thank you," I smiled as I lightly placed a hand on my chest. We both giggled. "Alice, can you bring me to Carlisle. I think I need to apologize. Esme too, I think."

"Sure thing." She grabbed my wrist and we flew upstairs. Alice knocked on a mahogany door.

"Come in."

"Carlisle, I'm sorry about leaving in the middle of my story. I had a lot of things I had to think about. But thank you for letting me join your family. I'm honored." I said with a smile.

"Of course. And Alice told me you went to Seattle. Did you kill anyone?" He asked quietly.

"Oh no… I think I was considering my mother, but I didn't bother. And everyone else, I just kind of ignored it I guess. The smell wasn't that overwhelming though."

"Very impressive. You seem to have some sort of immunity to human blood." He said.

"Hmm. Yeah, I didn't really like the smell or sight of blood. It made me a bit sick," I told Carlisle.

"Hmm. Interesting," Carlisle said. "I think tha-"

"Carlisle," Alice piped up. "I'm taking Cassidy shopping."

He chuckled. "Have fun." He told us as we exited his office.

"You got everything you're wearing in Seattle right?" Alice asked.

"Mmhm. Everything," I replied.

"We're shopping in Seattle," she smiled and the venom glistened on her teeth.

* * *

Alice and I came back hours later hands full of shopping bags. She had bought me and entire wardrobe and she must've wiped out half of each store we passed.

"Alice, where am I going to put all these clothes?" I asked.

"In my room of course," she answered. "I can add more closet furniture. And until Esme finishes your room, your stuff will be with me." She smiled.

Alice POV.

I couldn't help but smile at Cassidy. She was beautiful and she loved to go shopping with me.

Suddenly a blur of color shot through my eyes and I was swept into a vision.

_There was a girl. She wasn't very tall but wasn't very short either. She had beautiful brown hair and light amber eyes. She looked strangely familiar. She was stumbling through the forest as someone was chasing her. The woman chasing her was tall and had wild, red hair. I knew that woman The girl running away wove through the trees trying to escape. She kept running and looking back. They were both fast, very fast. But the red headed woman became faster. She caught up to the brown haired girl and grasped her neck and slowly crushing it. The girl seemed like she had endless lung space and didn't breathe at all. The girl didn't surrender although the red head looked much stronger. The girl was fighting back. They were both vampires. It was Victoria and Bella._

"How is this possible?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Hi guys. And do me a favor and click that little purple-ish button on down there, the one on the left hand side and leave me a review. If you do, I'll love you forever!**

**Love,  
ma&j.**


	6. Chapter 5: Alive, but Not Quite Living

**Hey guys. I'm baaaaack! Just to let you know, I don't think this story will be over anytime soon. If I'm updating horribly it's because I'm caught up watching the Olympics. Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just simply borrowing the characters for my own amusement. --Insert evil laugh here--**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously on Turbulence:

_They were both vampires. It was Victoria and Bella._

"How is this possible?" I whispered to myself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alice POV.

Cassidy heard what I said because of her darned vampire hearing.

"How is what possible?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," I replied.

_I should keep this to myself just in case. The future could be changed… And I wouldn't want Edward getting his hopes up then come back crashing dow- Damn it, Edward. Get out of my head. Ugh. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky… Damn that brother for being in my head so much._

"Alice…Alice?" A voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Cassidy." I apologized. "I've been having a lot on my mind."

"Oh, okay."

"Jasper, come please." I called.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you please show Cassidy where to put her stuff in that one closet I cleared?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Jazzy," I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and they sped off towards my room.

I ran up to Carlisle's office and knocked quietly on his door three times before opening it.

"I knew you would let me come in," I said. He just laughed.

"What do you need, Alice?" he asked.

"Um, before I tell you, you have to promise to keep your head clear so Edward won't hear you," I requested.

"Alright."

"Okay, well. I had this vision… about _Bella_." I said.

His eyes grew wide. "But Victoria got to her. It's not possible."

"Yes, but Carlisle. Victoria got to Bella, but did we see Bella die?"

* * *

Bella POV. **(Oh my gosh! It's Bella!!)**

I remember little. I only remember the people I've met and four days. The day I was taken from my family and only love and the three days of pain I had to endure. I don't like remembering the day I was taken from my love. I wish I could forget, but their faces might be lost in my mind. Victoria had bit me, but instead of killing me, she changed me. She told me every day that the Cullens left me, but I didn't think that was true. She thought I would seek them out and kill them for her. She tortured me everyday and wanted me to become a tracker, but I knew better.

One day, I couldn't take it much longer and I ran away. I ran as fast as my legs could take me but too soon after I left, she had followed.

"Bel-la," she snarled. "Where are you going?"

"Away," I growled. I ran faster and faster, but so did Victoria. I ran into a forest, hoping to escape her. I took in a breath and it was overwhelming. I smelled animals, deer, bears, rabbits. But the scent that came through were campers. Victoria left me without feeding for so long, I couldn't take it. I urged for the humans, but I went to the bear. After a long drink, I found Victoria standing behind me.

I began running again, my energy replenished. Apparently, Victoria had a snack as well. I passed by corpses feeling nauseated, about to vomit, if I could. She ran faster and faster and it seemed like my energy was decreasing. I looked behind me but Victoria wasn't there. I quickly looked in front of me and skidded to a halt. My body was four inches away from hers. I ran the other way, but she caught up and grasped my neck with her hand. Suffocating wasn't a matter anymore since I didn't need to breathe, but, she could rip or bite my head off and burn me, leaving no traces that I was ever here.

She held me tighter, so I wouldn't escape. I half expected that she would just rip my head off, but she rammed me against a tree, causing the tree to crash to the forest floor. I tried fighting back. But she would just block herself. The grip on my neck grew tighter every time I fought back. Her left arm was stuck straight in front of her, grasping my neck.

"Aww, come on Bella," she sneered. "Is that the best you can do?"

I glared at her before giving her a massive kick from my foot to her stomach causing her to release my neck and fly backwards. I smiled at myself at the sight of Victoria flying into a tree. _Good kick, Bella. She'll be gone in no time._ I praised myself. The next few moments became a blur as I somehow managed to shred her into pieces before returning to the corpses' campsite and stealing their matches to finish Victoria off for good.

"There we go," I said to myself. "One year ago I was perfectly fine… and human. Now I'm a vampire. What would Edward say to me?" Just the thought of the Cullens made me sad. I wasn't sure if I could go back especially because they didn't even _try_ and save me a year and a half ago. They just stood there being held by henchmen, doing _nothing_! I couldn't bear to see them even if I do love them and knowing they didn't love me enough to save me. Besides, Rose is probably happier even if we were on better terms now, ever since she told me her story. And I'm sure Alice found a new human Barbie by now. I knew better. I knew that I still loved him enough to see him, but if he loved me he wouldn't have given up so easily.

I love Edward, but I guess he didn't love me enough to save me that night.

I burned that statement into my heart and into my head. **(I really wanted to stop here because it sounded like a good ending, BUT I decided this chapter would be too short. Thank my conscience for making me continue.)**I lived like the Cullens trying to never feast on humans.

For about five years, I lived in the forests of Canada hunting animals and occasionally going into the city to get myself acquainted with humans. Eternal life without anyone became boring without my love. The Volturi were bound to find me eventually, but I didn't really care. Two weeks after the day I was supposed to turn 30 I found out Charlie had been in a gun fight with some gang. He had been shot three times and was now in the hospital, slowly dying.

I bought a ticket for the next flight out of Saskatoon to Seattle. The moment the plane landed in Seattle, I became anxious and worried about Charlie. I ran as fast as my legs could take me to Forks. I noted to myself that the Cullens would have moved already, so I didn't have to worry about seeing them. I ran into Forks hospital.

"Where's Charlie?" I nearly screamed to the receptionist.

She stared at me in wide shock. "Isabella? ISABELLA?! You're alive? I thought you died in a car accident thirteen years ago."

I tried to think of something fast that would explain my revival. "Um…" I stuttered. "Well, I did, but I was closer to Seattle so I was in that hospital. I think I may have died but something brought me back."

"Wow, how miraculous. And you look gorgeous."

"I don't give a shit about how I look. Where's my dad?!" I yelled at her.

"Room B 32."

I ran down the hallway almost knocking a nurse down.

"Bella, is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Jess?" I stared at her.

"Wow, Bella. You're like an angel. You look amazing. It's like you haven't aged at all. Are you an angel?"

"Yeah… Um, sure. You have officially seen an angel. I was concerned about my dear father. If you're lucky maybe you'll see me again." I said as I sped down the white hallways looking for room B 32. God, help me. I better not run into anyone anymore.

"Dad… Dad?"

"Bells? Is that you?" A weak voice answered.

"Oh my God, Dad. Are you okay?" I panicked because I could hear his heart beginning to slow down rapidly. He just stared at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Are you an angel visiting me?"

I sighed. "Yes, Dad."

"Does that mean I'm dead?" He sounded so humble.

"I hope not. Don't die Charlie." I said as the machine next to him gave an unending long beep. I began sobbing, knowing I couldn't cry, but I could sob.

I attended Charlie's funeral without anyone noticing me. I was glad. I also discovered that Charlie had written his will long ago and he gave all his belongings to his child or children. The lawyer apparently didn't know I had "died" in a "car accident" thirteen years ago. I inherited everything. I had also found out that he and Renee had set up a funding for me before I was born. It now contained about five hundred, thousand dollars. I now also owned the house I spent every summer in and my junior and part of my senior year in. Also my old red truck and Charlie's police cruiser. I drove around a bit in the old truck to find it was unbearably slow…

I sold both the truck and the cruiser and used some of the money I had saved up (and some of Charlie's work profits) to buy myself a nice, fast, midnight blue Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. **(Picture in my profile.) **I stayed in Forks, cleaning up my old house and making sure nothing or anyone could get in. Then, I packed my money, my bags and headed somewhere where no one would bother me about Charlie or Forks.

* * *

50 years later:** (AN: I know, that's kind of fast.)**

My name is Bella Swan. 63 years ago, I was attacked and my so called family didn't do anything to help. Of course they _could have_, but they chose not to. I still love them, but if they truly loved me, they would have found me by now. I, Bella Swan, am damned to an eternal life without my love and 63 years is long enough for Edward to track me down. Apparently, he didn't love me like I thought he did. I felt all the pain that the whole Cullen family had dropped on my when they didn't do anything to save me. I felt all that pain. And apparently, the pain had been a significant part in my change. When I was changed, I felt even more pain than I did. All the pain added up and proved to be very important in my vampire-ness.

20 years ago, I discovered my power. It was like Jane's power from Volturi, but more powerful. Not only could I create pain within the mind, I could create scars and cuts making the person shed blood. I found that strangely ironic due to the fact I was supposed to crave human blood. That craving is no longer a problem for me. Because I was so disgusted by blood when I was 'living', human blood now disgusted me even more. Animal blood was much more satisfying though. I am 18 and I have been 18 for a while.

I currently live in Brooklyn, New York. It's a busy city, but also mostly sun deprived. It rains a lot, like Forks. I go to Brooklyn Tech High School. I bought a nice penthouse in one of the apartments. I'm three weeks from graduating, again. I used the Cullen siblings as an example for my own social life. I strayed away from most and guys would go ballistic over me, but I paid them no mind. But because I go to a tech school, most kids are focused on their projects instead of me. One of the many perks. I am relocating at the end of this year to a small city in Europe, hoping to take some college courses and learn a couple of languages. The last time I went to college was in Melbourne. I earned a degree in literature and I studied Latin (which I am fluent in now).

I figured New York was a bad place to stay because of all the traffic and I wouldn't be able to go very fast in my Ferrari. In all my 63 years of living as a vampire, I never forgot Edward or his family. And I never spoke or heard of them, ever again.

Edward POV. **(AN: 50 years later also.)**

It's been 63 years since the attack but our family soon forgot at least I did. We still grieve over her, but we don't pay much mind anymore. Alice has definitely been much happier, but every time I peek into her head, she tells me to get out and starts translating something into some language. 15 years ago Cassidy, the newest addition to our family, discovered her power. She is able to create illusions. I think she was describing something to Emmett, but he didn't get it and suddenly, it just appeared in front of her. It must've been because of her vivid imagination many years ago.

I can't say that I don't miss Bella terribly, because I do. But Cassidy has been here and listened to me pour my soul out. I felt like I could tell her anything. Cassidy began to mend my shattered heart, bit by bit. And surprisingly, I began to fall hard for her. **(AN: Before you say, "WHAT THE HELL EDWARD!?" this is needed for this story, AND the real Edward Cullen wouldn't get over Bella that fast.)** I loved Cassidy so much. And it also made it easier at school, so no one would bother us, even though they still tried. 10 years ago, I proposed to Cassidy. She of course said yes. Alice wanted to do our wedding, and she obviously went overboard. Emmett was the 'priest' that wed us.

I wasn't very happy with Emmett on the wedding day because through the _whole _ceremony, he kept thinking _'Edward, you haven't forgotten Bella have you?'_ or _'What about Bella?'_ or _'Damn, I miss Bella a whole lot.'_ and all this other stuff. Before the wedding, Alice took me aside and started lecturing me about Bella.

- - -_flashback_- - -

"_Edward, I need to talk to you," Alice said._

"_The minute before my _wedding_?" I asked. _

_She sighed, "I'm sorry, but yes."_

"_Well, what do you need to say? You won't let me get inside your head so you might as well just tell me," I said getting impatient._

"_Edward, if you really loved Bella, you wouldn't do this."_

"_Alice, if Bella loved me, she'd want me to be happy," I replied._

_She scowled at me. "Edward, I'm happy that you're happy again, but…" _

_I cut her off right there, "I don't want to hear it Alice. Cassidy made me happier all these years while the rest of you barely did anything. I'm marrying her and that's that." _

"_But Edward…"_

_I stormed off._

"_If you only knew, Edward." She whispered faintly._

- - -_end flashback_- - -

"Edward," A voice brought me back from my memories.

"Hey baby, do you need anything?" I took her into my arms and gave her a kiss.

She giggled, "Only you."

"Ahh, maybe later. I need to think about some stuff."

She came out of my arms and began jumping on the bed like a little kid. I laughed.

I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall nearby. September 12. The day before Bella's birthday. It was the time of year again to visit my first love's grave. _Bella will always be my angel._ I do love Cassidy, but she'll never replace the angel that saved me in Volterra. I quickly bought a first class ticket for the next flight from Stockholm, Sweden to Seattle, Washington. We have lived in Stockholm for about four years now. It's not as rainy as Forks, but it keeps us content.

As I walked into Forks Cemetery, I found my angel's headstone. It read, 'Isabella Marie Swan, Beloved Daughter.' Under that it said '1988-2006' **(It's only like that because SM published Twilight in 2005 and Bella was 17 so it makes sense that Bella is 18 in 2006.)** Then it read 'And the lion fell in love with the lamb…'

"Edward," A voice said behind me.

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, paying respects." She looked down at the headstone before shifting her weight to her heels, to her toes, then having both feet back on the ground.

After a couple moments, I asked, "Alice, what are you hiding from me?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I can't tell you. You'll think I'm being irrational and you'll be angry with me."

"I swear, Alice. I'll find out one day."

Alice POV.

"I swear, Alice. I'll find out one day," my brother said.

_He will find out. But he won't believe it, or accept that _she_ is still here._

* * *

**AN: HEY GUYS! Again. So? How'd you like it? You can graciously tell me by clicking that purple-y colored button on the left hand side. Hehe. I got such lovely reviews last chapter, I decided to write super fast. So there was the chapter!**

**Love,  
ma&j.**


	7. Chapter 6: Moving

**Okay, first of all. I forgot to do some dedications last chapter, so here they are…**

**Vampire chick 818 – You made me smile, literally. I was smiling for like the next half hour. **

**True-Vampire-Lover – You're so sweet, saying I'm amazing.**

**Okay, now for the AN: Okay, so I got like these reviews saying that Edward and Bella better get back together. Of course I know what you want. But what if Edwards wants a new chick? ): -angry mob forms- AHHHHHHHH! Okay. I'll put up a poll later and you can decide. Okay, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight… If I owned it, I'd be writing a book, not a FF. And I'm writing a FF so what does that tell you? (: **

**IMPORTANT: I took down the summary which is the second 'chapter'. I took it down because I'm writing the story now. Okay, now you can enjoy.**

* * *

Bella POV.

I looked at my spacious penthouse. _I won't be back in Brooklyn for the next 50 years or so… Maybe sooner. _I had spent much of last week researching good cities in Europe. I finally decided to go to Munich, Germany. **(I don't know why I picked Munich, Germany. I just found a list of European cities and I just randomly picked one…)**I would have to learn how to speak German, but I can learn quite fast. I packed my bags, and headed to a new home. I rented out my penthouse, so I could earn money from the rent. My graduation was nothing special. I basically left after I got my tenth high school diploma. I have a degree in Literature. That was my first. After that I just experimented with others. My second degree was a degree in Marine Biology. The next was Microeconomics.

But no matter how many things I've accomplished, I was not happy. None of these things brought be happiness or joy. Lately, I've been experimenting with my special ability. I discovered I could create scars on myself, which meant that it was as powerful as vampire venom. I was powerful, but even so, this brought me no happiness. This life was beginning to bug me because I rarely spoke anymore. Perhaps I'll go to the Volturi in Volterra and ask them to end my life, or to join them. Then I would have a purpose in this damned immortality of mine.

Cassidy POV.

That perfect man I met on the first day of my transformation was perfect. I swore to myself that I would make him mine, and I did. The fact that he's mine is by the white gold band on my finger. I finally know who Bella is. I listened to Edward when he needed me to. I loved him a lot, before I barely knew him many years ago. And now he loves me. I can honestly say that I'm selfish for wanting Edward, but Bella is out of the picture now so he's free. Bella died so Edward was without a lover. I don't think I'm a bad person by doing this because it took fifty three _years_ until he proposed. Sometimes I feel that Bella is still around somewhere, but it's not quite possible. I've heard so much about her; I feel that I know what she looks like, but I haven't really the slightest clue at all. My conscience is killing me. I let my thoughts drift away.

"Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard," I called.

"Yes, Love?"

"I feel really bad," I pouted.

"Love, why is that?" he asked.

"I feel like I've done something wrong."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. But if you feel really terrible, I think I can make you feel better," he smiled.

"Is that so?" I giggled.

"Yes, I think so." He held his arms open and I ran into them.

Alice POV.

I picked up my small green journal and began writing.

_God, help me. I really want to tell Edward about Bella, but he and Cassidy are so happy. I promised myself that I would be nice to Cassidy, but truly, deep down, I don't like her all that much. They're as loud as Emmett and Rose and poor Jasper is overwhelmed by emotion. I really don't like this Cassidy Iverson, partly because she stole Bella's Edward. Another reason why I don't like her is since she's a vampire, she's basically flawless, and so I can't play 'Human Barbie' with her, but that's a really stupid reason. Still, I could do that to Bella. Well, even if Bella didn't like letting me dress her up, she still let me. Freaking Cassidy is so stubborn. 'No this' and 'no that'. And she says 'where's Edward?' or 'let me go with Edward'. Good grief. She stole Edward from Bella. Even if Bella wasn't still here, Edward would believe she was still around watching over her or whatever. Cassidy has Edward wrapped around her finger. I seriously don't get what Edward sees in that girl. Bella is still here and if she still loves him, she'll be heartbroken if she sees this. _

I flipped the cover over and my journal closed with a small _smack_.

I danced towards Rosalie and Emmett's room. _Knock knock._ "Alice here. Rose, are you busy?"

"Nope, come in." she called through the door. I slowly opened the door. "Alice, what do you need?"

"Rosalie, I need an honest answer please."

"Hmm. Sure," she replied.

"Do you miss Bella?"

"Um," she thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess. It was always humorous with her around. I was beginning to like her better, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, aren't you going to ask me?" A voice said.

"Emmett. I already know your answer." I tapped my head. "And it's a bit obvious. She was like your little sister."

"Good point," Emmett chuckled. He thought for a moment. "Too bad Victoria stole her from us. Now we won't see her ever again."

"Oh, and another thing. Rose, Emmett. Do you two like Cassidy?" I asked quietly.

"She's okay," Rosalie answered. "And I know this is me saying this, but it doesn't seem right that she's with Edward."

"Bella was so much more fun and interesting. And the fact that she was so clumsy was hilarious," Emmett smiled showing his perfect, white teeth.

I laughed.

"Rose, babe. Alice," Emmett said. "Are you two up to some pranking?"

"Oh hell yes," we said in unison.

"We'll include Jasper too, of course," Emmett looked at me.

"Of course," I said. And the scheming began.

Bella POV.

I packed everything I would need for my stay in Munich. I closed my luggage and taped all the boxes shut. I labeled everything and stacked them by the door where moving men would come and pick them up soon.

I looked in the drawers making sure nothing valuable was left behind. As I searched the empty drawers, I stumbled across a drawer that contained a large book. The cover was white leather and in gold print was 'Family'.

"Hmm. What's this?" I said to my self.

I flipped through pages looking at my happy face, and Renee's soft smile. Charlie was in there too. Near the back of the book were pictures of the Cullens.

"Pictures are frozen memories. And memories of my family of vampires hurt the most." I murmured. I closed the book that contained many memories and packed it in the bottom of a box I was sure not to open for a long time.

Jasper POV.

Alice was sitting by me, concentrating hard on something.

"Alice," I started. "What's on your mind?"

"Jazz, if I tell you, you can't let Edward know."

I sighed, "Mm…" I became suddenly curious of what this girl was going to tell me.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"I've been having a lot of visions about Bella."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"But Victoria took her as to avenge James."

"Yes, but Jasper. We didn't see her die. Anything could've happened." Suddenly her face went blank.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked as soon as her expression became normal.

"Bella's moving from Brooklyn to Munich very soon," she told me. "And she's a vampire."

Alice POV.

Suddenly colors raced across my eyes and I was swept into a vision.

_Bella was in the airport._

"_I would like to purchase a Business Class ticket to Munich." She told the lady behind the counter._

"_When would you like to depart?"_

"_As soon as possible, please."_

"_Very well," the lady said as she punched keys on her computer. "Your flight will be tomorrow at 10:20 AM. You should be here by 7:00 to check in."_

"_Thank you."_

I floated back to reality as the vision faded.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's moving from Brooklyn to Munich very soon. And she's a vampire."

"Hmm. Are you going to do anything?" He asked.

"Jazz, I think it's almost time for our honeymoon again."

"Really?" He looked a bit confused.

"Yep. Where do you propose we go?"

"Munich?"

"Good answer." And I smiled.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so short compared to the last one. It was kind of needed I think. This is like definitely a filler chapter cause it was so boring and nothing really happened. Haha. This is definitely one of my shorter chapters. You can tell me how it was by pressing that purple looking button down there. (: If you review, I'll love you forever. Well, at least until I die because I can't live forever… Maybe I'll get Alice to change me. (:**

**Love,  
ma&j.**


	8. NOTE&UPDATE PREVIEW

**THERE IS A SHORT PREVIEW THING ON THE BOTTOM, but please read what's in the middle too. (:**

**Hi my sweet lovely readers. Sorry this isn't an update, but I need your opinion on this. EVERONE'S OPINION. I was thinking about adding some new characters to create some more trouble in this story.**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**I personally think it's an okay idea, but I don't want to enrage my readers by adding even more characters. If you don't reply, I'll just simply cause my brain some decision making. **

**If yes… here are the characters:**

**The Aldeline siblings have a curse bestowed on them. **

**The curse affects these for siblings.**

**Faryn**

**Aren**

**Whitney**

**Everett (Name might change in the future).**

**Faryn and Whitney are girls, Aren and Everett are guys. **

**So that's the basic breakdown of the Aldeline siblings. If you want more info or want to ask questions, either review this short thing or pm me.**

* * *

The Preview for the next chapter :

Bella POV.

"Argh. I can't take this anymore. High school and college is killing me without socialization," I yelled at myself. "That's it. It's time for a trip to Italy."

Alice POV.

Jasper and I just arrived in Germany hoping to find Bella. Suddenly I froze. Colors swept across my eyes and fog clouded them over.

"_Argh. I can't take this anymore. High school and college is killing me without socialization," I yelled at myself. "That's it. It's time for a trip to Italy."_

_Bella packed a small bag and headed to her Ferrari. She hit the highway and began driving around 120 miles per hour. Nearly 200 kilometers. She sped off towards Volterra and made it there by 9 pm._

The fog faded and I was set back to reality.

"Dear, what did you see?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Bella's going to the Volturi, but I don't know if she's going to ask for death, see Aro and them, or ask for a spot in the Volturi."

"Hmm."

"We need to get to Italy fast."

**Thats all for now, loves. (:**

**love,  
ma&j.**


	9. Chapter 7: Italy

**Disclaimer: Of course it's mine! No… I lied. It's not mine.**

**Hey! Sorry to everyone that I kept waiting. I had MAJOR writer's block. I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter, but I finally did. It's not long, but it's not short either. AND! School's starting again! So I'll try my best to write fast, but no promises. But there will be a chapter up soon, hopefully. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously on Turbulence:

Alice POV.

Jasper and I just arrived in Germany hoping to find Bella. Suddenly, I froze. Colors swept across my eyes and fog clouded them over.

"_Argh. I can't take this anymore. High school and college is killing me without socialization," she yelled into the air. "That's it. It's time for a trip to Italy."_

_Bella packed a small bag and headed to her Ferrari. She hit the highway and began driving around 120 miles per hour. Nearly 200 kilometers per hour. She sped off towards Volterra and made it there by 9 pm._

The fog faded and I was set back to reality.

"Dear, what did you see?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Bella's going to the Volturi, but I don't know if she's going to ask for death, see Aro and them, or ask for a spot in the Volturi."

"Hmm."

"We need to get to Italy fast."

Bella POV. 

"Wow, I love this car," I whispered to myself as I ran my hand over the gleaming, blue hood of my Ferrari. I arrived in Volterra by nighttime.

The stars above were glistening and the breeze was calming. I could hear the whispers of the trees and I could smell the leftovers from the dinner that families everywhere.

I walked into the familiar alley that I was in many years ago. I found the place where Edward first pushed me down. I jumped down, but Alice wasn't there to catch me. I put one foot in front of the other until I found that familiar entrance that I was in many years ago.

I heard soft footsteps behind me; one larger man and two smaller vampires. I heard three long black robes drag on the floor. They were all part of the Volturi. I stiffened at every step they took; every step closer to the entrance. I spun around to find myself looking at Aro, Jane, and Alec.

"Bella! How wonderful it is to see you again. This is an unexpected visit, and my, my, you look absolutely stunning as an immortal," Aro stated.

"Why, thank you. It's great seeing you again too," I smiled.

"Well, let's proceed inside shall we?"

"Of course," I replied. "And it's nice to see you two as well, Jane, Alec."

They both nodded under their hoods but didn't say a word. We gracefully walked inside and I saw many of the vampires I met from my last visit.

"Wow, Bella. You look marvelous."

"Thank you, Felix." I graciously accepted the compliment.

"So, Bella," Aro said. "Did you come with anyone?"

He obviously meant Alice and Edward because of their gifts. I laughed, "No, just myself."

"Why?" He put a hand on my shoulder. "Ahh still can't see anything," he chuckled.

"Well, I haven't seen the Cullens in over 50 years, so it makes sense that they didn't arrive here with me today."

"Oh my, 50 years… That is quite insignificant to my life time, but to yours, it must've been dreadfully long. Would you care to explain?"

"Um, if you want me to, I guess."

"Please share," Aro smiled.

And so I started, "Well, I don't want to waste your time really so I'll just go through quickly. Before the first time I came here, another vampire, James, tried to hunt me. Edward saved me and James was killed. Later, his mate, Victoria, came for me. She had an alliance with a strong coven and they held all the Cullens while Victoria nearly killed me. She took me away and changed me without the Cullens knowing. I remembered them after my change since they made such a large impact on my life. I learned to live like Carlisle, and soon after I killed Victoria on my own. I don't know if the Cullens ever found out I was alive, but they never sought me out. So that is how I became to be, so far.

"Before I came here the first time, Edward had left me hoping that I would live a normal life. I had the pain and the hurt bundled up. And even when I did find him here again, the pain remained. And also the night they left me to die with Victoria without trying to save me impacted me on my decisions a lot. Also I was very clumsy, so I often broke bones or sprained something. So I've discovered my special ability. I still have my shield type force that keeps people out of my head, like you, Aro. I also have a power somewhat like Jane's. I can create pain within the mind and throughout the body." As I said the last part, I swear, I could've heard Jane scowl. "And also, recently, I found out, because I can create scars, I can 

heal them as well. I can heal a simple paper cut to a dying soul. As a human, I've always tried to be caring and compassionate so I can try to 'heal' souls and make people feel better.

"So, that's basically it," I concluded. "And I'm trying to stay away from the Cullens for a little bit longer. So if they ever show up, which I doubt, please act like I was never here. Thanks."

I smiled and walked off with Aro quietly.

"Aro, do you think that I might stay here for a little while?"

"Of course, dear Bella."

"I don't want to be a burden or anything, so I could probably do some stuff for all of you."

"We'll talk about your stay here when all the elders get assembled."

* * *

A couple hours later, we gathered in the main hall. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were obviously at the head of the table. Everyone was dead silent as they stared at the head of the Volturi.

Aro spoke first. "We have assembled here tonight to cast a vote. My old acquaintance, Bella, has arrived and would like to stay here until she wishes to leave. She has promised not to be a burden. She has also promised that if there were anyway to help us, she would. I cast my vote. Bella is welcomed to stay."

"I think that we have enough people residing in this place. If we add another, that's one more mouth to feed. And we can't have you treating this place like a hotel," Caius said. "This is not a place where you just come in, stay, and then leave because you feel like it. I say no."

"I don't see a problem with Bella staying," Marcus stated. He was simple.

"Then it's settled," Aro declared. "Bella can stay."

I smiled.

"But," Caius said. "Bella, you must not be a burden here and sit around. You will help us with errands and important documents and such. Is that clear?"

"Yes," I replied.

And that's how my life with the Volturi began. I ran errands for them and as payment; I was able to stay with them. My day often went as many cries of 'Bella!' and I would go to them. They would give me a task to complete, then I would go to the next chorus of those who called my name. One day seemed absolutely normal, but it was quite contrary. It was very unexpected.

"Aro! How great it is to see you again!" A voice I hadn't heard in ages called.

_Alice… What's she doing here?_ I ran into the next room.

"Alice, it is quite lovely to see you," Aro breathed.

"Hm. Well, Aro. I had a vision that Bella came. You remember her right?" Alice asked. "Well, I had a vision that she came here and I came looking for her."

_Damn it. Alice and her visions… She could still see me in her visions. Why hadn't I thought of this?_ I mentally slapped myself.

"Ah, Bella," Aro said. "I remember her. It was about 70 years ago, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I haven't seen her since, Alice. I'm very sorry."

I was surprised that Aro went through for me. I would've thought that he would tell her I was here.

"Aro, I know she's here."

"And I can feel your tension," a new voice said.

_Great. Jasper's here too…_

"Bella is not here," Aro declared.

"We'll see about that," Alice's high soprano voice exclaimed.

I heard her light footsteps after that. I was in the next room. _If she comes in, I'm screwed._ I ran to get Alec just in case she found me. Luckily, he was obedient and was one of the people that didn't mind me too much, unlike his twin.

Then I heard a voice, "BELLA! I finally found you…"

* * *

**So? How'd you like it? You can tell me by pressing that light purple button down there. Ahaha. So as I said, school started. And it probably started for everyone else too… Well, I counted all my votes as to whether I should add these mysterious new characters in and… It's a surprise! You'll have to keep reading to find out if they made it in or not.**

**Lots of love,  
ma&j.**


	10. Chapter 8: Power Extensions

**Disclaimer: Oh, I wish.**

**I was a bit disappointed in the number of reviews I got. And I mean, I'm not writing this for reviews, but I want to hear your ideas and comments about the story so I know what my readers like! I got a kajillion favs and story alerts, but I'd like some reviews. Cause, if you don't tell me what you like, I won't know how to write the chapters!**

**Okay, so enough of my ranting… **

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Previously:

_Then I heard a voice, "BELLA! I finally found you…"_

"Shit. Alec…"

"I got it, don't worry," he assured me.

I spun around to face my best girlfriend and her husband.

"Bella, I can't believe it's you!" Alice exclaimed.

The cloud of Alec's ability made contact with the couple and I automatically cut off their nerves and senses. They both fell to the floor with a thud and were as still as a vampire could ever be.

"Aro, can I have a piece of paper and a pen?"

"Of course," he said as he handed me the items I requested. My used to be chicken scratch was transformed into perfect penmanship.

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm so terribly sorry.  
If I didn't have to do that I wouldn't have.  
Just know that I love you, so much.  
Remember that, and please don't come looking for me again.  
I need time to sort things out with myself.  
I need you to promise that you will forget about this note and you will destroy this._

_Love,  
Bella. _

I folded the paper and placed it in her hand and secured her grip on the paper.

"Alec, how long will they be unconscious like this?"

"I don't really know. My power is just so they won't feel much when they're being ripped up mentally by Jane."

"Okay, thanks," I laughed.

"Anytime."

"I'll be back, Aro," I said quietly to him.

"Okay."

I took Alice and threw her over my shoulder and I carried Jasper. I walked outside and placed them both on the floor and began to mend their nerves and senses. It didn't take long.

"I love you both. You're the best family of vampires forever," I whispered. I finished the last nerve and made sure the brain started up.

Then I ran away quickly back to the Volturi lair, making sure they didn't see me.

Alice POV.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper on the floor with his eyes closed.

_Was I sleeping?_ No, that would be impossible. _Unconscious? Maybe… Someone's gift probably. _I shook Jasper lightly and his eyes flew open.

I noticed my hand was clenched against something. I opened it and it was a small piece of paper. I unfolded it and read it with Jasper.

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm so terribly sorry.  
If I didn't have to do that I wouldn't have.  
Just know that I love you, so much.  
Remember that, and please don't come looking for me again.  
I need time to sort things out with myself.  
I need you to promise that you will forget about this note and you will destroy this._

_Love,  
Bella. _

"Should we look for her again?" Jasper asked.

"No… Respect her wishes. Can you burn this or something?"

"Sure."

"And remember to forget this completely, especially when Edward's around."

"Yes. Of course."

Jasper burned the paper and we headed home, our mission to find Bella, failed.

Bella POV.

"Bella, can I speak with you?" Aro asked a couple days after Alice came.

"Of course."

"I would like to experiment with your powers."

"Experiment?"

"Yes, like seeing the extent that it can be used to do."

"Oh, I get it."

"Yeah, so we already know you can use your powers on vampires and people; now I would like to try using your powers on other living things like plants and perhaps some animals."

"Well, okay, I guess. Just tell me what I need to do Aro."

"Very well," he said as he pulled out a bonsai tree. The tree was split in the middle and the tiny stump was left with the top of the tree on its side. "I would like you to try to fix this tree. Do whatever is in your power to fix the tree."

"Okay."

I placed my fingers delicately on the top of the tree and fit it into place. Then I used my right hand to make it stable while my left forefinger and middle finger softly rubbed where the tree was cut. I did this for a minute. I took my hand off and the outside looked as if it were never cut in half in the first place.

"Wow, good job Bella!"

"Thanks. But the problem is that I don't know if the tree is actually _alive_. I only know I fixed it from being cut in half and that it's veins and all are fixed so it can work properly. But I don't know if I can revive it from the dead."

"And that is your next challenge."

"What?"

"You are going to try and revive a dead person. I figured people would be easier because they have a very distinct heartbeat."

"And where are we going to find a dead person I can experiment on?"

"The hospital of course. There are bound to be people extremely close to death there. Or we can go to the morgue if you prefer."

"The hospital is fine," I said. "Maybe I can try to make one family happy again."

I went to the Volterra Hospital by myself since someone in a black robe would be a bit awkward.

**(Italian is translated at the bottom of the chapter. Translation isn't perfect because I used dictionary(dot)com. )**

"Ciao," I said to the receptionist. "Dadella probabilità fate passare della gente qui in quella via?"

"Tristemente, sì. Abbiamo provato il nostro meglio maquello non era abbastanza. Penso giù nella sala 46 là sono una madre e un bambino che hanno perso il loro padre o nonno," she said.

"Grazie," I replied and I headed down the hallway towards room 46.

When I got there, I found a mother crying her heart out and a small boy weeping close by.

"Scusarlo," I said. "Penso che possa aiutare."

"AIUTO? È GUASTO! CHE COSA POTETE AIUTARE CON?" she yelled at me.

"Sto andando provare qualcosa e se riesco, avrete vostra una parte posteriore amata."

"SE DANNEGGIATE I SULLA SUA TESTA, LI BATTERÒ CON GARBO ALLA MARTE!" she screamed.

I simply smiled, "Non lo danneggierò. Prometto." _Psh. As if she can beat me to death._ I mentally laughed.

I walked over to the man lying on the bed. He wasn't old so he must've been the father and husband of the two people in the next room. The heart rate machine was beeping a never ending beep.

I placed my hands about three inches above his body and swept my hands from his head to his feet. I was shocked. By that simple test I knew exactly what was wrong with him.

This man had kidney and liver failure. He had gotten a transplant for both, but the body rejected them. The new ones also failed too. The brain was working hard commanding the heart to get more blood around the body and to try and help the kidney and liver work. His heart stopped from too much exertion.

I started my experiment with his kidney and liver. I placed my hands above his liver first and tried to bind the liver to his body. Then I attempted to make the liver compatible to the body by taking some blood and moving down the veins and arteries toward his liver. I rearranged a couple cells to make the liver work with the blood. _Damn. That anatomy class I took in London that one time really did come in handy. Who knew?_

I swept my hand three inches above his liver and found that my work had paid off. The liver would work with the body. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough to keep him living. I looked at the clock and the liver 

had taken me about 15 minutes. I placed my hand above his kidney next. They had taken his left kidney out and only replaced the right one, which didn't work out so well.

As my hand passed over the kidney, I saw the image in my mind. In my mind, I saw each little detail that was broken. I mentally put all the pieces back together slowly to ensure that it was done accurately. And when I checked with the body again, the kidney was nearly perfect. It looked exactly like the one I fixed in my head. I was finished with the liver and kidney. Now I had to start the heart back up.

I placed both my hands on his chest, above his heart and wondered how I was going to restart the heart. Then I felt a pulse go through my hands to his heart. _Since when can I give off pulses? _I'm _not even supposed to have a pulse._ I was baffled, but continued. Rhythmically I send more pulses through my hands to his heart. I kept my left hand over his heart and sent pulses. I placed my right hand on his forehead and encouraged the brain to start working.

I felt a slight twitch of his finger and I heard the brain stirring and working again. His eyes fluttered and I removed my hands. I let out a sigh of relief and I heard the woman and child peek in the room to find her husband and his father sitting up and breathing. I glanced at the clock. It had taken me about 50 minutes. They rejoiced merrily and I quietly stepped out. The child ran up to me and gave me a great big hug.

I stepped out of the hospital into the light rain. I was satisfied by my work and ran back to the Volturi hideout.

"So?" Aro asked. "How'd it go?"

"Wonderfully," I replied.

"You revived the dead?"

"Yes… I did," I said with a slight grin on my face.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks," I smiled, accepting the compliment. "So? What's my next task?"

"A car engine."

"Hm. Is that so?"

"Yes. We have one that is broken and one that hasn't been working for over 10 years."

"So I'm supposed to fix a car…" I raised one eyebrow.

"A car _engine_," he smiled.

"Okay, whatever…"

The broken engine was fairly simple. I just had to reconnect some tubes and wires although replacing the parts would've been much simpler. The one that hasn't been working for a decade or so was a bit harder. It was old and rusted and the wires were tied together. But eventually, I was able to mend both. As I lived with the Volturi longer, Caius seemed to give me so many more errands while Aro was training me. Aro had some weird tasks. For instance, after I practically fixed everything, I had to start cutting and breaking things. It was strange things from slicing a piece of paper in half to cutting a steel wall. After many trials and a lot of time, I was able to see the extent that my abilities could go to.

* * *

**70 years later:**** Ooh, it's going faster now! :D**

Caius has been piling documents and errands on me for the past 70 years and frankly, even with my vampire speed, it's too much! I wouldn't that Caius too much, but I do thank Aro very much. Aro helped me find my limits and he pushed them. My ability was stronger now than ever. Every single day, I would hear cries of "Bella!" mostly from Jane and Caius. And some days it would just be my name over and over again. And it's one of those days.

"Bella!"

"Bella! I need you over here."

"Bella, can you come here?"

"Bella! Hurry!"

"Bella. Come."

"Bella."

"Bella! Now!"

_I swear. I think they just do that to annoy me._

"BELLA!!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted.

I ran to each and every person that called my name and by the time I went to everyone, my arms were loaded with documents or items of some sort.

"Bella, I'd like to speak with you," my current favorite voice called.

"Of course," I said. "What do you need Aro?"

"Well, 70 years ago, you said you came to sort things out, right?"

"Yes."

"And I think that we've been piling too much stuff on you. I think you're stressed out."

"And where are you going with this?"

"I thought you could actually use a decade or so to just get away from here and go back to your home town or something."

"So is this like vacation?"

"I guess you can call it that," he said.

"Oh, I really shouldn't," I hesitated.

"Oh, but I insist," he smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

And with that, I packed my Ferrari and headed to the airport. I bought a first class ticket to Seattle. I was finally going back home; back to my home in Forks, Washington.

Carlisle POV.

"Family meeting," I said. I knew they could all hear me. We gathered around the unused dining table, with me at the front.

"And you called us here, why?" Edward asked.

"Well, it's been a while since we moved. And I think people are beginning to become suspicious. Many of my co-workers have been commenting on how I look the same. So I was thinking that since we still have that huge house there… We could move back to Forks."

"Oh, dear. That would be lovely," my darling wife, Esme said. "I can start those renovations I've been planning."

"I would prefer not…" Edward said. _Of course. That's where she died…_ Although I was skeptical about that ever since Alice talked to me, but Edward didn't need to know that.

"I think it'd be great," Cassidy smiled. "I miss that house. It was so homely and nice."

"I don't really care," Rosalie said.

"No comment," Jasper and Alice sung in unison.

"Oh hell yeah! Let's go!" Emmett shouted. I smiled. _Typical Emmett._

"So then it's decided," I declared. "We are moving to Forks, Washington."

* * *

English Translation:

"Hello," I said to the receptionist. "Do you by any chance have any people in here that have passed away?

"Sadly, yes. We have tried our best but that wasn't enough. I think down in room 46 there's a mother and a child who lost their father or grandfather," she said.

"Thank you," I replied and I headed down the hallway towards room 46.

When I got there, I found a mother crying her heart out and a small boy weeping close by.

"Excuse me," I said. "I think I can help."

"HELP? HE'S DEAD! WHAT CAN _YOU_ HELP WITH?" she yelled at me.

"I'm going to try something and if I'm successful, you'll have your loved one back."

"IF YOU HURT A HAIR ON HIS HEAD, I WILL GRACEFULLY BEAT YOU TO DEATH!" she screamed.

I simply smiled. "I won't hurt him. I promise." _Psh. As if she can beat me to death._ I mentally laughed.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? Guess or give me ideas and just click that little purple-blue ish button down there and leave me a review. If you do, I'll send you a quote from the next chapter! Yay! Haha. :D**

**Much love,  
ma&j.**


	11. Chapter 9: The Old and the New

**Wow, wow, wow! Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I'm so happy! :D And sorry for the late update. I had two tests on the same day that I had to study for, so I'm so sorry!**

**NOW! THIS IS IMPORTANT! YOU MUST MUST MUST not let your imagination wander into a super crazy dimension. I don't really want to trouble myself to describing EVERY SINGLE MINISCULE detail (also because describing every miniscule detail will be so long and so boring…), so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE imagine 130 years from now pretty much the same as today, except with a few modifications. PLEASE! And thank you! If you do, I'll give you a giant snickerdoodle cookie!**

**THIS IS ALSO ****IMPORTANT****! As I promised, I sent all you lovely people a quote from this chapter, BUT I have edited this chapter many times, so the quote may have been altered a bit, but the idea is the same.**

**Okay, my rant is done.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Enjoy, my loves!**

* * *

Cassidy POV

I was finally going home to Washington. I loved the Cullen Mansion in Forks. It was spectacular. So many things have happened since I've been there… And Washington is my one true home.

"Cassie, love," Edward said.

"Hm?"

"Are you aware you have a Japanese kanji on your lower back?"

"I have a what?"

"A Japanese kanji."

"Why would I have a kanji on my back?"

"You didn't know you had this strange tattoo thing on you?"

"No… And how do you know it's Japanese?"

"I studied Japanese…"

"Well, Edward. What does this kanji mean?"

"Um… It translates into 'demon'."

"How long have I had this tattoo?" I panicked. I remembered the old legends my father used to tell me about our family. Maybe those silly legends did mean something.

"A couple weeks before you discovered those _other_ powers."

"Hm… The other powers; the elements."

"The baseball field," I said.

"You discovered you could control the element earth."

-Flashback-

_There was a nice thunderstorm so we decided to go play baseball at the clearing we had made in the forest._

_It was Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, and me against Edward, Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie. Alice was pitching and Jasper was up to bat. I was on third and anticipating the ball. She pitched; he swung low to the ground. It bounced and he ran._

_Emmett had the ball in hand and was going after Jasper, but Jasper was nearing home plate. Suddenly my arm jerked forward as if to stop him and instead of stopping him, a wall of solid ground rose in front of Jasper._

"_What the hell?" Emmett said._

"_Yeah… What the hell…" I uttered._

-End Flashback-

"Then my crashed closet…"

"_Fire," Edward breathed._

_-Flashback-_

"_EMMETT!" I screamed. "GET BACK HERE!"_

"_Catch me if you can, little Cassie!" He ran downstairs and out the door into the forest._

"_I'm gonna get you!" I yelled. I ran after him. He was a couple yards within reach. _

_I felt a strange prickle on my lower back then I swung my hand forward like I was pitching a baseball. And fire shot out._

"_The hell!" Emmett said. "Another element?"_

"_Woah! That's completely awesome!"_

"_NO IT'S NOT!"_

"_Yes it is," I smirked. I aimed my next shot for one inch away from his head and I threw. _

"_SHIT!" Emmett began running faster._

"_This is what you get for destroying a girl's closet, dear big brother!"_

-End Flashback-

"Then that time in the backyard that one summer," I murmured.

"That was water," he said.

"Yeah," I remembered. "You were splashing me with the hose…"

"Then you somehow made it go back to me…"

"Then that day with the kite," I noted.

"There wasn't enough wind to make it fly."

"Oh yeah. My hands just had a mind of its own. My hands were raised toward the kite and air flew out of them. And the kite was in the air," I smiled. My joyful memories were quickly replaced by panic again.

"Edward, are you sure the mark on my back translated into 'demon'?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he confirmed. "Is that bad?"

"It's those old family legends my dad used to tell me."

"What are the legends?"

"Well, this legend goes back many centuries. And this mark is a curse. My family had a truce with a Japanese clan. We would protect their village and they would provide us food and shelter. Then one day, mystical dragons attacked the Japanese village of Haruka. The Haruka elders had special powers; they all controlled the elements, but so did the dragons. There were four dragons; each one had an element that they mastered. The Haruka elders only consisted of three, but each Elder could control all four. They were much too old to fight the dragons so they transferred their powers into an Iverson.

"My dad said that every three or four generations, the chosen one would acquire a demon mark and the four dragons would come after that person. The dragons are destined to kill the one with the demon mark. If two generations of dragons fail, the world will go into corruption. Everything will be disastrous. My father told me the generation that would get the mark was coming. I think that I was the one destined to die 120 years ago. I remember I felt like I was being followed, but I never knew if I really was."

"So if this generation of dragons doesn't kill you, the world will be a total disaster place?"

"That's what the legend says, but it's probably all silly stuff. Emmett probably somehow did this…"

"Cassie, you're not going to die because of some silly legend," Edward promised. "Besides, you're a vampire!"

"Yeah," I smiled. A couple moments later I asked, "So when are we going back home?"

"But we are ho--. Oh…"

"Yeah, back home to Washington."

"Hmm… Carlisle thinks in about a month or so. Possibly two months."

"Oh, okay," I said. I missed Washington really bad.

"Don't worry, love. We'll be home soon." And I had to smile at the most perfect man beside me.

Bella POV.

I was finally home. It still had that same gloomy weather and everything was wet, but I loved it. It was cloudy… in July. This was in fact the ideal place for a vampire. My old house was as dusty and decayed as could ever be; I could smell it from two miles away. I had some major renovations to do. The renovations could take up to a month, even with my speed. _At least I'm home. That counts for something._

It was nearing the end of July when I finished cleaning the inside of the house and began renovating.

"Everything here is so different, yet the same," I whispered to myself as I was looking at the houses around town. I took a glimpse of Forks High School. It too had been drastically remodeled. And in September I'd be going there as a freshman.

I looked over the list of items we needed for school.

I needed a laptop for school… Apparently they didn't use books anymore. And I needed a voice activated lock. _Why do I need a voice activated lock…? Much more high tech than the last time I was here…_ I needed a touch screen board and a lot of other things. We still had to do PE and it was still random cafeteria food. Everything was pretty much the same expect a little bit more high tech.

I was starting high school again, knowing exactly what I had to do and anticipating what was to come. I strolled the hallways remembering how I was in this exact spot 130 years ago. Billions of eyes were staring my way as I walked gracefully around everyone. I had Spanish first with Ms. Ramirez. I was fluent of course, but I needed an elective that didn't trouble me too much. It was a typical first class of the day. We were introduced to the teacher, the teacher assistant, and we were handed a map of the school. Ms. Ramirez talked about what to expect this year and how it's different from middle school.

A purely typical first day. Algebra 2/ Trig Honors was a repeat of that and so was English I Honors. PE was about the same except Coach Griffin kept droning on and on about sports. I was happy when the bell rang a short hour later. It was lunch. I claimed a table in the corner and as many people that wanted to sit with me I finally got them all to go away. After my "lunch" of untouched food, I headed off to Biology. This was the only class so far that we had to introduce ourselves and tell something about our grandparents or great grandparents. _What kind of opener is that? Don't people usually do favorite ice _

_cream flavor or color or something? _We went around introducing ourselves. I paid no attention until I heard a series of names.

"My name is Nick Newton, twin of Nicole, and my great grandpa Mike came to this school."

_Oh. My. God. Mike Newton descendants…_

"Hi," A girl said in her 'I'm going to be way more popular than you' voice. "My name is Loretta Crowley and my great grandma Lauren and my great grandpa Tyler met here."

_OH JUST FABULOUS. A Lauren and Tyler descendant._

"Um," this girl was shy, I could tell. "My name is Chrissalyn and my great grandma Angela attended Forks High School.

_Okay, Angela's grand child wasn't that bad. She seemed shy like Angela._

"Ian Cheney. My great grandpa came here."

_Ooh… So Angela and Ben didn't last. I like their descendants though… I wonder what happened to Jessica._

"My name is Arleen Stanley," the girl said. _Stanley? Great grandmother's maiden name? Odd._ "And Stanley is my great grandma's maiden name. Our family tradition is to use the woman's last name instead of the man's."

That was the end of the ones that sparked interest in me. The line eventually came to the back of the classroom. I was sitting by myself in the back of the middle row. My turn was next.

"My name is Bella Swan. My great grandma's father was the Head Chief Policeman of this town." I tried to tell the truth as much as possible.

Class went on with a bore. My last class of the day was Geography. That passed like many of my other classes today. Everything was completely normal. There wasn't even a sign of werewolves. And as stupid as it seemed, Nick Newton began hitting on me. _Well, you know what they say… Like great grandfather like great grandchild._ I mentally rolled my eyes.

* * *

About two months later, I arrived at school with no expectations for the day. I walked through the hallways and into the quad where people hung out before school. I took a deep breath and breathed in the scent of many. I was puzzled for a couple seconds. Something smelled different, but what was it? Then it hit me… new bodies.

I followed the scent to the middle of the quad where I saw Loretta, now head of frosh cheer, Nicole Newton, a cheerleader, Nick Newton, MVP freshman football player, and their popular group staring down some kids. The kids they were staring at were beautiful exactly like a vampire, but they had a strange heartbeat. The four kids were like the Cullen family. They looked so different, but so much the same. These four kids could've probably given Rosalie a run for her money.

Their skin was fair, almost pale. They all had eyes that seemed to glow. Each pair of eyes were a different color. The shortest one had a beautiful face. Her eyes were a unique violet color and my enhanced eyesight saw the tint of red in them. Her cheekbones and nose were angled perfectly. Her lips were full enough and not too small. Her straight, brown hair had multiple red highlights and was left down. The girl's hair extended to her mid-chest. She was wearing a red and black spaghetti strap top that ended right above her belly button. The low-rise dark blue jeans she wore was tucked into knee high black boots. The girl had a dangling navel piercing. The jewel on her piercing was a bright ruby in the middle of a passionate flame. She had a beautiful hour-glass figure. She stood on the end next to tall, lean boy. Around her neck was a necklace with a symbol that resembled a dragon. The other three people also had this necklace.

The other girl had brown hair too except instead of red highlights, she had blue accents. From the tips of her hair to about three inches up was dyed blue. Her eyes were diamonds of aqua jewels. She was wearing black heels with blue skinny jeans and a black tank top. She sported a large silver hoop on each ear and her right ear had a cartilage pierce. She stood between the two boys and her glare was the fiercest.

The boy next to the shorter girl reminded me somewhat of Jasper. He had the same tall, lean, but muscular figure, and his hair was straight exactly like Jasper's. The only difference was that this boy wasn't blonde and he had silver streaks every here and there. He was wearing a tank top and blue jeans with converse. His eyes were the purest shade of gray I've ever seen. He had a perfectly angled face and an astounding body to match. His eyes were daggers to the group in front of him, especially towards Nick and Loretta.

The last male had auburn to brown colored hair. This one was the tallest of the four. He had golden brown rivers of highlights running all over his head. His hair was designed like the boy with gray eyes, except it was shorter. The orbs in his eyes were golden, like the Cullens and like mine, but there were pieces of green embedded into them. He too reminded me of a Cullen, Emmett. He was definitely smaller than Emmett, but his muscles are what brought me to the comparison. He wore a dark brown colored shirt that clung to him tightly enough that you could see his muscles. He had blue jeans like the other three.

All four of them had a necklace with a dragon around their neck. It was made of gold, but there was a different gem in each one. The shortest girl had a ruby. The other girl had a sapphire. The boy with gray eyes had a clear stone, a diamond, and the tallest boy had an emerald. Each one also wore fingerless gloves that extended to their elbows. They were all black, but each of them had a hint of a different color; red, blue, silver, and green.

I tuned into the stare down between the new kids and the popular kids.

**(WARNING: Profanity alert. If you can't stand profanities, PM me and I'll tell you what this part is about. Besides, it's rated T so...)**

"… Can't just walk in on our turf like that," Nick finished.

"Yeah, so just fuck off," Loretta hissed. She obviously inherited her great grandma Lauren's bitch attitude.

A chorus of "Yeah" and "You tell them, Loretta" were shouted from the cheerleading squad and freshman football team.

Then she pointed at the male with the gray eyes and attempted a flirty smile," Except you."

His response was just a harsher glare. All four of them continued driving daggers into them, not saying a single word.

"So, whoever you people are, just don't bother us or dare mess with us or we'll beat…" Nick said. At that very moment I passed by making sure he saw me. Nick swooned, "Oh, hi Bella."

"Seriously, Newton. Get a life. You'll never get me," I rolled my eyes. "And stop terrorizing people. You people have enough whore and bitch in you to last a while."

"And why in the fucking name of Hell would we listen to you?" Loretta sneered.

"Because listening to me would be a wise choice," I smiled.

"Who do you think you are that you can tell us what to fucking do, bitch?"

"I think you know who I am. Why do you ask? It's not like you're brain dead or something is it?"

"Fuck off, Swan."

"Shut up, queen of all whores and bitches." I normally didn't use my powers for anything, but I couldn't stand this girl. She experienced a short lapse of mental pain.

"What the hell are you doing, Swan?" she seethed.

I responded with a grin and a flash of my perfect teeth.

"Fuck, damn it! Stop it," she glared between the four new kids and me. "What the hell are you four asses doing?"

They spoke for the first time, and their voice was pure and beautiful, like the Cullen family, but their tone was harsh. "Nothing," the taller girl spat.

"Swan! I'll get you for this."

"You want more?" I sent out another short shock of mental pain. It wasn't painful enough that she'd fall on the floor, but just enough that she won't dare mess with me again.

"HELL DAMN IT! Swan, I promise you'll regret this."

"Whatever, Crowley," I grinned.

"Just fuck off," she and her posse left to another area of the quad.

**(End most swears.) **

As soon as Loretta and her posse were gone, I turned to face the four new students.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. "Those are the popular kids. They can be absolute bitches."

They faced me and reformed their line into a semicircle. The two girls were in the middle. The largest guy with the golden eyes stood next to the short girl.

"Sorry? What are you talking about?" the short girl with violet eyes said. "You saved us piles of trouble. I thought I might've even had to use my p-." Right then, the guy with the golden eyes elbowed her. "Ouch! Evan, what was that for?" He just stared at her. "Oh… right."

I was glad I was a vampire because I could tell the formations her mouth would make. I knew the word she was going to say when he elbowed her, but I kept to myself.

_So the guy that reminds me somewhat of Emmett is named Evan._

I smiled at them, pretending to be oblivious to the silent conversation they had. "Um, well. I'm Bella Swan. I'm guessing you four are new here."

"Hi Bella! I'm Faryn Aldeline," the shortest girl said.

"My name is Whitney Aldeline," the taller girl smiled.

"Evan."

"I'm Aren Aldeline," the boy with gray eyes smiled at me; then winked.

"So yeah," Faryn stated. "We're new here. We just came from Ellsworth, Maine."

"Hmm. Ellsworth… I heard it was pretty much as cold there as it is here."

"Haha, yeah… So far it's about as cold. So what grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshman here," I said. _Although I'm technically supposed to be a senior..._

"Oh, that's awesome! Aren and I are freshmen too!"

"And Whitney and I are sophomores," Evan added.

"So you're all brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah," Aren smiled. "Faryn and I are twins. Evan is the oldest and Whitney is next. They're in the same grade because Evan's birthday is late and Whitney was born premature."

"Oh, I see," I nodded my head in understanding. "Do you guys need any help getting to your classes?"

"Um, I think I'm fine," Whitney said. "My class isn't too far from here."

"My class is close, but thanks," Evan thanked.

"I think we're fine, Bella. Thanks so much," Faryn gave me a quick hug. _I wonder if she noticed how cold or hard I was…_

I headed off to Spanish with no second thought about these four new kids. Little did I know that they would be playing a big part in my years here.

Alice POV.

I was set back into reality as the vision faded from my eyes. It was about Bella again.

"This is perfect," I said to Jasper. "We're going back to Forks and she's there too."

"Yeah. It'll be great to finally see her after all this time," Jasper said.

I jumped out of my chair and ran out to the hallway connecting all our rooms. I began dancing everywhere.

And out of a slip of my mouth, I said right in front of Edward's room, "She'll be there…"

He marched out of his room before I realized my slip.

"Who is 'she'?" he demanded.

* * *

**Uh oh! What's going to happen next? What will Alice tell Edward? Will Edward discover Bella is still here? What oh what is going to happen? –ending theme song plays- (haha)**

**SO! How did you like that? That was by far the LONGEST chapter. Nine pages of goodness for all of you! You lovely people should be so happy. So… tell me how I did by clicking that light purple colored button down there. Review and you get a quote from the next chapter!**

**Love love love,  
ma&j.**


	12. Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed

**Wheeee!! Cookies for everyone! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Is anything unclear about my story? Or badly described? Tell me so I can improve it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Previously…

"_Who is she?" he demanded (Edward)._

Alice POV.

"What, oh what are you talking about dearest big brother?" I asked in the most innocent tone I could possibly use. "Although I'm technically older frozen age wise, but you're older from the actual birth date as in when you were born… but I'm probably older in maturity because I'm a girl and all…"

"ALICE!" he barked.

"What?" I questioned. "I'm just thinking out loud…"

"Stop distracting me, Alice. You know what I'm talking about. Now who is 'she'?"

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

"You know what I'm trying to say… You were dancing in the hallway and you came here and said 'she'll be there.' And I can't look into your flipping vampire head because you've been translating all this crud into random languages! SO WHO IS SHE?"

"OH!" I put on my best "OH, I get what you're saying" face. "That's what you were rambling about?"

"YES."

"Oh, well… She is… a lady!"

"I think I know that much Alice."

"Well, you didn't let me finish!" I protested. "So as I was saying, she is a lady. And this lady happens to be my sister's son-in-law's cousin's nephew's daughter's husband's, cousin's, mother's, grand niece's, great aunt's twice removed, step-sister's, biological father's grand daughter," I spoke as quickly as I could. "You get it?"

"Um, no…"

"And although you shouldn't be intruding my privacy although there is no privacy in this residence, but still… You shouldn't intrude, but I was planning on traveling a little with Jasper and I had a vision that we went to Australia and I saw this lady I spoke of."

"O-kay…" He looked at me funny. "Never mind." And he walked away.

_Good riddance, that brother…_

* * *

Bella POV.

It was finally December. Snow began dropping from the clouds above and occasionally, the roads would glaze over with ice. Today just happened to be one of those days. The Aldelines and I became great friends, but I was nowhere _near_ telling them about my immortality.

"OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH! BELLA!" Arleen shouted. She wasn't a wannabe Loretta, so we were one fairly good terms.

"Arleen? What's wrong?" I questioned.

"You didn't hear?!" The shock on her face definitely meant something.

"No not really," I was trying to block out all the noise earlier for it had been like drums pounding in my sensitive ears.

"You know how the roads are frozen over right? Well, one of those jocks, I don't know who, but one of them didn't have snow chains. His car skidded on the ice and hit Aren."

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"He got hit," she said.

"When did this happen?"

"Two minutes ago, why?"

"So he's still here?"

"Yeah, Bella."

"Ohmygosh… thank you Arleen!" And I ran to the dreaded parking lot.

I saw the EMT's there but they weren't taking Aren inside. Instead, Whitney and Evan were looking at him trying to see the damage while Faryn was arguing with the paramedics.

"You can't take him," Faryn screamed.

"We have to."

"But you can't!"

"Faryn," I said. "He has to go, or he'll die."

"Um, well. He has this condition. He can't go to the hospital and he especially can't have surgery done on him." I could tell Faryn was panicking.

"But he broke so many of his bones," the man in the EMT said. "If we don't take him to the hospital to be taken care of, he won't survive."

At that moment, I figured Faryn was being absolutely stubborn about some funky reason. I took matters into my own pale hands. I walked over to Aren as fast as I could without looking odd. Whitney and Evan politely stepped aside as I kneeled on the frozen ground. He was just lying there, with blood around him. I hated the human blood smell, and I was extremely grateful. I swept my hands over him in one swift motion and I knew exactly what he had broken.

But the weird thing is that when I saw it inside my head, it didn't look like a human. The organs were arranged differently, although he had the same ones. The blood vessels wrapped around each organ multiple times until it was like a candy cane almost. Each one wrapped around its specified organ. It seemed to act like a barrier and it looked like it was coated with silver. The bones in his body looked like a human and they performed the same function, but they looked much stronger than an average human.

According to my 'scan', he had broken three ribs from the impact of the car and a couple of vertebrates in his spine were fractured. One of the broken ribs made a dent in his lung, causing his breathing to be uneven. His heart was okay, but it was working too much to move the blood around. His head suffered a minor concussion when he hit the ground.

"FARYN!" I yelled. "Why didn't you let the paramedics take him?"

"Because! He has a condition."

"But he's unconscious."

"Argh… Damn that jock," she muttered, moving her lips into a tight line. "Evan, it's time."

"Are you sure about that Faryn?" He seemed skeptical.

"Yeah. We have to," she said. "Bella, I have something to tell you…"

"Hold on, let me do something really quick."

I moved my hands over his chest, where his broken ribs were. My eyes slowly closed and my mind was set. I concentrated deeply on fixing his ribs. They were much harder than usual, considering his bones were about five times stronger than the average humans'. In my mind was a mental picture, and I slowly began connecting everything together. I managed to mend the fractured vertebrates, but it still needed time to heal. My hands swept over his body again, and I was satisfied with my work.

"Okay, I'm done," I declared.

"Bella, what did you do?" Whitney asked.

"Just a little something. It shouldn't do him any harm." I figured I better just get it out. It'd be much easier if I just spill about my immortality now. The Volturi might get mad, but Aro will surely understand.

"Bella, can I tell you what I was going to tell you twenty minutes ago_?_" Faryn spoke up._ Wow, my healing process took me twenty minutes?_

"Of course. You know you can tell me anything." _And now, I will tell them nearly everything…_

"Bella, I have a confession to make," Faryn said. "Actually, we do."

"I do too," I responded.

"I'm not exactly human," we admitted in unison.

"What?" we said together again.

"Okay, wait," I said. "You go first."

"No you go first," she said. "Mine kind of comes with a story."

"So does mine, but I can tell you later."

"Okay. Your story later, but you tell first."

"Fine," I stated. "I'm not human. I'm immortal."

"What?" Confusion struck Faryn, Whitney, and Evan's face.

"What do you mean by 'what?'; you told me to go first. I mean… it's just a vampire thing," I said as if that were the most common statement to ever say.

"VAMPIRE?!" Faryn screamed.

"FARYN! SHH!"

"Sorry. You kind of took me by surprise there…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not a bad vampire. If I was, you'd all be dead by now…"

"Hmm. Good point there," Evan said.

"And I don't drink human blood either. I drink animal blood. And you have to remember, this stays between us. No one else can know."

"The same goes for our secret too," Faryn said.

"You can't tell _anyone_," Whitney added.

"I don't really talk to anyone else besides you four and Arleen."

"Don't you usually travel in groups?" Evan asked.

"Well, I know vampires, but that was nearly a century and a half ago. I was still human back then and he was my love. I'll give you the full story later, but basically I was kidnapped by this bad vampire seeking revenge and I never saw him again."

"Oh, how sad," Faryn said.

"Now, what were _you_ going to say?" I asked.

"Oh yeah…" she started. "Well basically, we're human. Just much more sturdier. We think we're stronger too, but we never really tested the strength factor."

"Is that it?"

"Oh, no. Well basically the four of us have this curse. It's called the Dragon Curse," Faryn said. "We have this tattoo on us and it's kind of like our power." She pulled up the left sleeve of her jacket and on inside of her forearm, there was an exquisite tattoo of a dragon.

"So the four of you have this tattoo?"

"Well, no," Faryn explained. "All our tattoos are somewhat different, except Aren's. Since we're twins, he has the same tattoo, but opposite. You see how mine is on my left arm and the head is looking away from my body?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, Aren's tattoo is on his right arm. So if I put my left arm next to his right arm, the dragons would be facing each other."

"Oh, okay. I get it. So your tattoo is on your forearm too?" I asked Whitney and Evan.

"Nope, mine is actually on my left calf," Whitney said. She pulled on the left leg of her jeans to show the bottom half of her tattoo. It was in black ink as well.

"And mine is a bit strange. Its from my upper arm and it trails to my back," Evan explained. He shrugged off his jacket and lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt to show the beginning of his tattoo.

"So what is this curse anyway; like how does it affect you?" I questioned.

"Well basically, we each master an element," Faryn said. "I can control fire, Aren can control air and wind, Whitney can control water and ice, and Evan can control earth. We come from a long line of people who mastered these powers. We have actually lived for centuries but we aren't immortal like you are. We're supposed to die eventually of course, but we get reincarnated until 500 years pass. Are you following?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so this curse is basically our powers. We as the ones who are affected have to kill the person that has the demon mark. We don't exactly know who he or she is, but when that person is close, we can feel it. The story goes that centuries ago, the Japanese clan of Haruka came to us seeking power. They needed some sort of foundation and defense for their country. We gave them some of our powers and sealed it with a demon mark. They aren't as strong, but whoever has the mark can control all four elements. They promised to repay us, but they never did. Our ancestors went as dragon spirits to alert them about their debt. We had found that they had protectors that had sailed from England. They found the three elders that came to our ancestors years ago. They had grown elderly with wisdom and they discovered how to transfer powers. They transferred their powers into one of their protectors. They elders called them the Iverson family."

"And the Iverson family still lives?"

"Yep. They sure do. That's one reason why we're here."

"So the Iverson is here in Forks?"

"I don't know, but we're moving occasionally to see if we can find the person."

"Oh okay. Continue please."

"So anyway, the Iverson protected the Japanese clan and fended us off. Our ancestors killed him, but we don't bother them afterwards. Basically, we're supposed to kill the Iverson. It's kind of like pay-back I guess. If the Iverson doesn't die after our time is up, our ancestors will be angered and will make the world a disaster. Each generation of the Dragon Curse has a limit of thirty years to kill the Iverson. If two generations fail, that's when the ancestors will be angered. We have to kill the Iverson by our own hands. If something else kills them, they will be reborn at the exact moment of their death and we have to kill him or her. But if the Iverson kills all four of us with his or her own hands, she can 'control the world' in a state of mind."

"Control the world?"

"In a state of mind, but yeah," Faryn said. "Like, if he or she is angry, the whole world will be angry and mad at each other for no reason and if she's feeling happy and loving, everyone will be happy and loving, even the worst of enemies."

"Wow, that's strange, but I guess you can say the same for me," I laughed. From the corner of my eye I saw Aren flinch. "He moved." We all ran over by Aren.

"Aren," we all said together.

"Woah," he muttered. "What happened?"

"You, my dear brother, was hit by a truck," Faryn said. "And I had to yell at the paramedics so they wouldn't take you into the hospital. You don't know how stubborn those people were. They kept arguing with me that you had to go, but I had to keep fighting with them so they wouldn't discover our flipping powers and expose our flipping secret!"

"Yep. You caused oodles of trouble, Aren," I said.

"Oh! Bella, Faryn means our powers as in… powers like… uhh," he suttered. "Like persuasi-."

"Aren, she knows," Faryn pointed out.

"Oh, well that makes it so much easier."

"Yep, and Bella has a secret too!" Faryn said.

"She's a vampire," Whitney and Evan said.

"Roar!" I smiled showing my venom glistened teeth.

"Yeah, sure," Aren said with heavy sarcasm. Apparently he didn't believe us.

"No, I'm serious. I'm immortal, like vampire? You get it?"

"You're kidding," he said, dumbfounded.

"Nope."

"Prove it then."

"What's there to prove?" I asked. "I'm super strong, super fast, and I have enhanced senses. My special ability is to heal things and cause pain if I felt like it which explains why you're sitting up right now. So what is there to prove?"

"Well… you _are_ disregarding some of the most important facts."

"Such as…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you can't come out during the day, and the sunlight is supposed to burn you. In the day time, you're supposed to be sleeping in a coffin. And most importantly, you would've drained me of all my blood by now."

I rolled my eyes as I faintly remembered having this conversation over a century and a half ago. "Myth, myth, myth, and doesn't apply to me," I stated simply. "First of all the sun doesn't burn me, but I still can't go out in it. The sun's not even out! Second of all, I can't sleep at all. You see these bags under my eyes? That's what I get for not sleeping in over a century and a half. And third of all, I don't drink human blood. That's disgusting. I drink animal blood. And fourth of all, you've watched Dracula haven't you?!"

"Maybe," he said sheepishly. "Okay, no more false assumptions."

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Aldeline, Ms. Aldeline, the other Mr. Aldeline, and the other Ms. Aldeline," Mrs. Staliana said. "You've already skipped first, second, and third period. I've only written excuse slips for you until fourth, but I suggest you get to class soon. And good to see you sitting up, Mr. Aldeline." She looked at Aren. "Now get to class!"

"Yes, Mrs. Staliana," we said together. And we hurried off to class.

"Hey, um Bella?" Aren said as we headed to the gym for PE. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Wanna go to winter formal with me?"

"Um… we're going together anyway…"

"Yeah, I know that," he said. "But as my date, sorta?"

"Err… Um… I guess. Sure, why not?" I smiled and he smiled right back at me.

* * *

Nicole POV**(If you don't remember this is Nick's twin sister.)**

It was lunch time and every single day at lunch, Loretta would go to the restroom and re-apply all her make up. I would wait outside. I wasn't exactly super fond of her, but we were pretty good friends.

One day, I was standing outside as Loretta went in. A couple minutes later, I saw Bella go in. Then I heard a screeching sound. I think it was supposed to be singing. Bella ran out right after the horrid noise ended. Once Loretta came out, I had a brilliant idea.

"Loretta," I started. "You're the head of the winter formal planning committee right?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Well I just found out who has the most horrid singing," I smirked.

"Who?"

"Bella Swan."

"Nicole, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah. We're gonna make Bella sing at winter formal."

* * *

**Okay, you know what to do. Review equals beautiful quote. Oh and if you top the number of review for the last chapter, I'm going to type a 4,000 to 5,000 word chapter just for YOU! Yes, you with the face! (: and I don't have an editor, so I'll just go over this again when I have time.**

**With love,  
ma&j. (KCSonolia.)**


	13. Chapter 11: Winter Formal

**Hey guys. Sorry about the late update… I've been really busy. I had two dinner parties on the weekend that I had to help with and I've been jam packed with homework and tests. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't own Lifehouse either.**

**Okay now… Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella POV.

Aren and I walked to the gym in silence although I had so many questions and I knew he did too.

"Hey Aren…" I said.

"Yeah?"

"What is the point of the tattoo anyway?" I asked. "The dragon tattoo?"

"Oh… Well the dragon tattoo is a symbol that we have the curse and it's basically what controls our power. If we didn't have the tattoo, we wouldn't have the power."

"Oh, I get it. So when does this thirty year thing start?"

"Well, we get our powers when we turn ten. Then we have eight years to master the power. The thirty year limit starts when we become eighteen."

"So you still have a couple years before you turn eighteen."

"Yep."

"Can you kill that demon mark person before eighteen?"

"Yeah, as long as we kill the person ourselves."

I nodded in understanding.

"So… um… what's it like being a vampire?" Aren asked.

"Different I guess," I responded. "It's nice because I have all these extra ordinary abilities, but sometimes being human wasn't so bad."

"So why and how did you get changed into a vampire?"

"Well, it kind of hurts to talk about it…"

"Oh, well… you don't have to say then."

"No, it's fine Aren," I said. "Well, a long time ago there was a vampire I really loved. He and his family were like my family. They protected me and everything. Then one day a tracker came and found me. He wasn't a vegetarian like them; and me now, and he craved my blood. He did find me eventually, but my vampire 'family' saved me and killed him. One year later, the tracker's mate came after me for revenge. She got to me and tortured me. Apparently, I wasn't worth enough. My so called family didn't save me. I don't think I was worth enough. I think they still hate me for something except for two. They found me about 70 years ago, but I wasn't ready to face them. I still love him, but it feels like the love is slowly fading. So I guess he didn't love me enough to save me that night. And instead of killing me like she planned, she bit me."

"Oh, poor Bella. I think you need a hug," he gave me a big hug.

"Thanks Aren." And we ran off to the locker rooms.

* * *

Today was the day before winter formal. And another thing I discovered about these Aldelines. They are all musically talented. We could become a band if we wanted to. Aren played the bass. Faryn was on the drums. Evan was our guitarist, and Whitney was our keyboard player. Since I couldn't play anything, I usually ended up watching or humming along. I didn't exactly join the band since I didn't think I was that good of a singer, but I'd encourage my friends the whole way.

It finally was the day of winter formal after waiting many hours. Whitney, Faryn, and I were making sure we all looked fabulous; not that we didn't already. A week earlier we had gone to Port Angeles shopping for dresses. Faryn and Whitney got dresses in their specialty color and although I knew navy blue accented my skin I felt like I'd be mimicking Whitney. So I went with a traditional color: black.

My dress was a black halter dress. The body was tight around my waist and accentuated my curves. Below my hips, the dress began to flare out in multiple tiers. There was a bow with a crystal embedded in the where my left hip was.

Faryn's dress was a dark, red strapless dress. It was short and ended above her knees. The body was crumpled and was tight around her waist. Below the hips, there were layers that flared out and made her waist more pronounced.

Whitney's dress was a long, blue gown. It had a deep v neck with a beaded empire waist. It was a long, flowing dress and although it was loose, her curves were shown beautifully. It had a pleated texture with metallic beads. **(All dresses can be seen at my website that can be accessed through my profile page.)**

Our dresses were gorgeous. I got silver stilettos now that my balance problem was resolved. Faryn and Whitney both got sexy black stilettos. Faryn's hair was straightened with the bottom curled into large corkscrews. Whitney's hair was arranged into a gorgeous bun with strands of hair falling to frame her face. My hair was straightened then curled into large 3 inch curls. Faryn used her magnificent style to cut side bangs on my hair and added silver barrettes to finish the look. I placed an arrangement of garnet and ruby pins in Faryn's hair and a sapphire clip into Whitney's at the base of her bun.

Our looks were finally completed after five hours. I rented a limo so the five of us would arrive in style. Aren and Evan were wearing tuxes. Evan had a green tie while Aren's tie was silver. We headed out of the limo walking in sync. My arms were linked with Aren's and Faryn's.

"Okay, Aren," Evan said. "Blow open the doors!"

A gust of wind blew the doors open and we stood at the entrance looking fabulous. All eyes were on us.

"Evan…" I said. "Why did we want all the attention?"

"Uh," he began. "To take the spotlight from Loretta, Nick, and Nicole?"

"Hm… Makes sense." We laughed in unison.

The gym was decorated beautifully. It seemed as if royalty was coming for a party.

"Oh, hi Bella." The source of the mocking tone came into view.

"Loretta…" I spat.

"Oh, Bella. You're going to have _so_ much fun tonight," she smirked.

"I'm sure I will…"

She looked at Aren. "Aren, you look so sexy tonight," she said in the most flirtatious tone.

"Oh, you're so sweet," he said in a sexy voice.

"See, I knew we were made for each other," she winked.

"Oh Loretta," he said in a lovey-dovey voice.

"Oh Aren," she swooned.

He laughed, "You wish!" He kissed me on the cheek as I smirked at Loretta and winked at Aren.

The five of us strolled off laughing.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hi Arleen! You look wonderful," I gave her a hug.

"So do you!"

"Thanks," I replied.

"Well, I better get back to my date," she smiled.

We walked around the gym looking at all the decorations. There were streamers across the ceiling and the lights were dimmed with multicolored spotlights flying around the room making the gym look magical. We found a table with a silver lining and sat down. In the middle of the table was a single red rose in a beautiful, slender, glass vase.

"Bella, would you like to dance?"

"Yes I would love to, Faryn." We laughed as we skipped to the dance floor. We looked back at our table. Aren was pretending to look drastically insulted while Evan and Whitney were cracking up.

When Faryn and I were together we could be as goofy as can be. We danced around like no one was watching and laughed our heads off.

"May I cut in, dear maiden," Whitney said in her best British accent.

"Why yes you may," Faryn replied with the same accent.

"Hello there, love," I said in my best accent.

"Let's dance," Whitney said.

We danced around doing the waltz, salsa, and tango.

"Why, Miss," I said. "You are in fact a wondrous dancer."

"As are you," she said.

"My turn," Aren said behind her. He took my hand and we danced around like a prince and his princess.

Loretta POV.

Bella was going to pay… bad. Our plan was going to go wonderfully. Bella was going to embarrass herself in front of the entire student body. She'll be completely humiliated. Bella might even move out of town then Aren will be all mine. This will be great.

I walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone while the band we hired lowered the music.

"Excuse me fellow students. I have a special request from someone. I would like to welcome up Miss Bella Swan. She will be singing for us tonight," I smiled out at the audience. The look on her face was priceless. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were shocked.

"Please welcome Miss Bella Swan," I announced. Applause was raised as everyone turned to Bella. She glared at me with dark eyes, but I could only smile. This was perfect.

Bella strutted onstage and snatched the mic from my hands.

"You are going to pay for this," she threatened.

"Now, now, Bella. Why don't you sing? You don't want to show the entire student body that you're a chicken, do you?"

"No…" she scowled.

"Good. Have fun, Bella," I rolled my eyes. She turned to the audience with a bright smile.

"Good evening everyone," she began. "Apparently I'm singing tonight… so I would like to welcome up my friends to help me out. Please welcome Faryn, Aren, Whitney, and Evan."

_Ugh… She better sing._

The audience roared with cheers and applause as the five of them were on stage. Aren and his siblings grabbed the instruments and began playing.

"I'm going to sing Hanging by the Moment by Lifehouse," she announced. "I may not be that good, so bear with me." She laughed. And she began to sing.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer than where I started  
Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving in to  
I'm just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
__That could change my mind  
There is nothing else..._

I didn't get it. Her voice was beautiful!

"Nicole! You said her voice was terrible!" I complained.

"Well… I guess I heard wrong," she said.

"UGH!"

_Desperate for changing  
__Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving in to  
I'm just hanging by a moment here with you…_

The entire student body was cheering and applauding except for me. I was absolutely fuming.

Bella POV.

I can't believe I just did that. It felt wonderful to discover my singing ability especially with all this encouragement.

"Thanks guys," I said. "That was fun. Enjoy the rest of your night." The five of us walked off stage. Through the applauding I thought I heard something very familiar. I heard the light clapping of a blonde, the squeal of a pixie, and the booming laughter of a giant teddy bear.

I ran to the back of the gym and was bewildered.

"EMMETT? ALICE? JASPER?"

**So I see you've made it to the end of this chapter. Well, you guys didn't pass 23 reviews so no 4500 word chapter... Also I kind of cut this one short because I felt like it had to end there. How'd you like it? I'm happy if you love it or like it. And if you hate it… I'm okay with that too… Just please review because the reviews make me happy and they help me through the dreadful week. **

**You love it or you hate it. Review and you get a quote. You know how it goes. (: Just a _little itty-bitty_ disappointed. 4 more reviews and you could've gotten a way long chapter! Haha okay... so for this chapter if you beat 23 there will be a long chapter.**

**Love always,  
ma&j (kcsonolia)**


	14. NOTE again

Hey guys. Sorry, not an update, but just a quick note. I posted the chapter very late last night so I didn't get a chance to post the links to the dresses on my website. BUT! It's on there now, so you can go check. (:

Oh and as of right now, your feedback is AMAZING! I love all of you so much!

Love love love love love!!  
ma&j.


	15. Chapter 12: Reunions

**Hey there my lovely cupcakes! I suppose I should apologize a kazillion times for being WAY late. BUT, this is a 4000 word chapter like I promised. 13 pages of goodness just for YOU! Yes you, with the face. (: I must say, I have been imagining the end of the chapter for a long time.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**ENJOY!! AND IMPORTANT MESSAGE AFTER YOU READ ON THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

Bella POV.

"NO WAY," Emmett yelled, although not loud enough that it rose above the music. "Dude, Jasper. Is that really her?"

"Yes. I would think so, Emmett."

"I thought it was just some chick who looked like her." His mouth was wide open in shock as he stared at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

Alice began jumping up and down while squealing.

"And Alice! You knew she was still here for _all_ these years!" Emmett cried.

"Well… yeah," she admitted.

"And you didn't tell us?!?" Emmett interrupted.

"She wasn't supposed be here; the last time we all saw, she was dead. And she didn't want anyone else to know either," Alice pouted. "Besides I wouldn't betray my best friend like that."

"So Bella," Emmett said. "Wait… you _are_ really Bella, right?"

"Mmhm," I smiled.

"Are you special like them," he nodded toward Alice and Jasper. Then he smiled a big goofy grin, "Or a dud like me?"

"Same old Emmett," I laughed. "Maybe I'll tell you another time."

"You know Bella… I'm not _that_ old."

"Is that so? I mean… you are _only_ a couple hundred years old," I pointed out. Emmett just laughed.

"But we're so happy to see you!" Alice squealed.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. You know I'm happy to see you too," I said.

"I know."

"But what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come looking for me anymore, Alice. And yet you're here." _Wait a sec… if Emmett's here, there's a chance Rose is here too. Which could mean that Carlisle and Esme are here. And _him.

"Well, this time, it wasn't really my fault. We're just here scoping out styles and how kids these days act. It's a lot different from Romania, that's for sure…"

"Man, do you know how much I've missed you?!" Emmett boomed. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and pull me off my feet. Large, muscular arms were squeezing me as if trying to break bones. A typical Emmett giant teddy bear hug.

"Emmett, I've missed you too. Now can you let go?" I pleaded.

"Aww, come on Bella. I haven't seen you in the longest time!"

"Fine," I muttered reluctantly.

I heard voices say, "What are you doing to her? Let her go!"

_Ahh, shit. The Aldelines found me, not that it's a bad thing. But many of the stories I've shared about the Cullens weren't so great. I shared some of the funny moments but I never told them all the good stuff they've done for me. Damn it._ Emmett finally released me from his bone-crushing hug.

"Guys, it's okay. They're my friends," I said.

"I still don't trust them…" Aren muttered.

"Aren... Come on, don't be so paranoid just because I got a big hug from a very muscular guy. They're like me and won't hurt you."

"Thanks, Bella. I appreciate the kind words," Emmett said in his best 'I'm a winner' voice.

"So they're the Cullens?" Faryn asked.

"How does she know about us?" Emmett raised his eyebrow.

"I've told some stories…" I muttered.

"And how dare you hurt her like that!" Faryn exclaimed marching up to the three Cullens.

"Faryn."

"What?"

"I think you need to calm down a little bit," I nodded at Jasper and I felt the wave go over the Aldelines. His power no longer affected me because of my supportive ability to block out mind powers, with the normal exception of Alice.

"Faryn, Aren, Whitney, Evan. These three are good. They're friends so please don't hurt them," I told my friends. I looked at Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, "These four are my family and my friends. They don't mean you any harm, okay?" I paused, "And if you three are here… does that mean _he's_ here?"

"No… He's not here. He's back in Romania with Carlisle and the rest of them," Jasper explained.

"What about Rose?"

"She's in the car. She said that she doesn't want everyone to be swooning over us and call unnecessary attention to ourselves," Emmett said.

"And you think you wouldn't attract any attention?"

"Well, we haven't yet," Emmett retorted.

"Just wait for it…" And as if on cue, Loretta and Nicole strutted their way over toward my friends and me.

"Hi Aren!" Loretta winked. She began to look around the crowd when her eyes fell on Jasper, "And hello to you, sexy."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't like you."

"How would you know, bitch?"

"I just know these things," I smirked.

Nicole scanned each and every one of us when her gaze fell upon Emmett's muscular figure.

"Hi, I'm Nicole," she held her hand out and smiled.

"I'm Emmett," he took her hand to shake it quickly. _If he only knew what he got himself into…_

"You know… you're really cute." She traced a finger from his collarbone down his chest and back up. "And you look so irresistible."

"Uhh… thanks?" He looked at me and whispered so lowly that only the vampires could hear," Bella, help."

I giggled and shook my head. "Sorry Em."

"Aww, come on!"

I began 'hmm'-ing just to bug him. I looked at Jasper who was now experiencing the same from Loretta. Alice immediately saw and broke down into fits of laughter.

"Alice, please," Jasper begged.

"Oh, Jazz. You know you're tougher than that," Alice said. Then Alice's eyes fogged over and turned glassy for a few seconds before they returned to the hazel hue before turning as dark as charcoal. She muttered under her breath, "Oh… she would _never_."

"Alice?" Jasper begged again.

Alice walked over to Loretta and Jasper and stared at them both. She tapped Loretta on the shoulder and smiled, "Hi Loretta!"

Loretta simply smiled before turning to face Jasper again, but she was too slow. Alice grabbed the collar of Jasper's shirt and pulled him down to her height. Then she pressed her lips to his forming a passionate kiss right in front of Loretta's face. She scoffed then strutted away with Nicole hot on her heels.

"You see Em? You were tough enough," I giggled.

"No thanks to you, Bells," He said pretending to look very hurt.

After a couple introductions and such, the Cullens and the Aldelines were getting along fine. Whitney and Faryn ran off with Alice to talk about shopping while Aren and Evan went with Emmett to discuss sports or cars of some sort. That left me with Jasper. I went to the back wall and sat on the floor.

"Hey Jasper…" My tone made it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Hi Bella."

"Come sit." I patted the empty floor in front of me.

He walked over and sat in front of me. I took his right hand in both of mine and began rolling his sleeves up to his elbow in order to make his battle scars visible. I traced my finger around the multiple crescent shaped scars.

"Jasper? Do you ever wish these scars just weren't here?"

"Sometimes, but without all I've gone through, I might not be where I am today," he said sincerely. "And without these, I may have never met Alice."

"But do you want to forget the memories that lie within these scars?" I asked. "Like all the pain you went through?"

"Yeah… I do want to forget all those terrible memories."

"I know a way to fix them," I smiled.

"It's not possible, Bella. I can't undergo surgery or anything because of this granite skin. Carlisle has thought it through."

"I know how to get them healed."

"I'll believe it when I see it, Bella," he laughed. I was now strong enough that I could just look at something and my power could take over by healing it or destroying it. But I felt the need to make it more dramatic. I placed my palm in his and began running my hand up and down his right arm.

"They'll go away, Jasper," I whispered and my power drifted out of my hands and healed his scars. "See Jasper, they can go away." I was smiling a real smile; something that I rarely did. So many of my smiles were fake and there was no feeling in it, but in this smile was magic.

He gasped, "Bella… I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." He wrapped his arms around me and I returned the hug.

"Anytime, Jasper."

We stood up as our friends all came back.

"Jazz, Emmett, ready to go?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah," Emmett responded.

"Bye Alice. Bye Jasper. Bye Emmett!" I waved good bye.

"Bye Bella," they said in unison.

Alice's face went blank for a few seconds and I knew that she saw something. Alice then turned to give me a hug. She said, "Oh and Bella, the big clearing in three weeks; the one where we played 'thunder ball'. Got it?"

"Um… sure," I replied not knowing what the little pixie was up to..

* * *

"So? How do you like my three favorite Cullens?" I asked the Aldelines the two weeks later. We were at my house in the living room. All of us didn't have anywhere to go over winter break so they usually just came to my house everyday. Faryn was lying down on the couch and I was sitting in a chair next to her. Aren was in a swivel chair he got from the work room and he began spinning in circles. Evan was on his back on top of the large white rug in my living room playing with his Nintendo DS and Whitney was on her knees in front of the coffee table where she was sipping hot chocolate and reading a novel. After Winter Formal I haven't heard from Alice, Jasper, or Emmett and I missed their presence.

"I like them, especially Alice," Whitney said. "She knows her stuff when it comes to shopping."

"Yeah, Alice was pretty awesome," Faryn laughed.

"Jasper was very down to earth," Aren commented. "And Emmett… he's one of the coolest guys I've ever met."

"Emmett was totally awesome," Evan stated. "He's funny."

"Good. I'm happy you can all get along," I said in my most parental tone.

"So what are we doing today?" Whitney asked.

"Oh!" I came to a realization. "I almost forgot. I was going to show you the clearing today."

"Then let's go," Aren said. We all grabbed our jackets and scarves as we made our way to the front door. They all headed out the door with Faryn at me getting out last.

"Bella," Faryn said.

"Yeah?"

"Aren really, really likes you," she whispered. "You know that right?"

"Well… yeah. And I mean, I like him too…"

She cut me off, "Then go out with him!"

"Faryn!" Aren called. He pointed to his ears, "I'm not deaf you know!"

"Ahh shit," I smacked myself on the forehead.

When we arrived at the clearing, they were amazed.

"Wow," Evan said with great awe. "It's humongous!"

"When the snow is gone, it's a massive baseball field," I said knowingly.

"A baseball field?" Whitney questioned.

"Yeah. It's especially for vampires during a thunder storm."

"Awesome," Evan said while packing a snowball together before throwing it at Faryn.

"Ooh… Evan. I'm gonna get you for that!" she shouted as she hurled snowballs and streams of fire at him.

Faryn, Evan, and Whitney ran around the clearing and began doing back flips and cartwheels with ease before conducting a large snowball fight.

"So…" Aren said.

"So?" I said in between fits of laughter caused by Faryn and Whitney attacking Evan with multiple snowballs, each bigger than the last.

"Yeah… they can get pretty crazy at times."

"But we love them anyway," I grinned.

"So I heard that this really pretty girl likes me," he smiled.

"And I heard that this really cute guy likes me," I laughed.

"So what's this guy like?"

"Well, he's really cute… that's for sure. He can make me laugh even when I'm in a really bad mood. He listens to me when I need to talk and he understands me. And he's so much more. He's so nice to people and makes me feel that I should do the same, but he constantly tells me that I'm so kind to others with the exception of some," I laughed. "He's so awesome that there isn't a great enough word to describe him. The best part of all is that he's my best friend."

"He sounds like a really cool guy."

"He is. Now what's this girl you're talking about like?" I asked.

"She is beyond beautiful and not because of her condition. She is beautiful inside and out, but I think it's the inside that matters. I believe that her heart is pure. She has the sweetest voice and she listens to me as well. If I need to talk, she'll always be there for me. When she laughs, it's like the angels are singing and even when she's serious, her voice can sound so beautiful. She's the greatest best friend anyone could ask for."

"Wow, that girl is really lucky to have you," I told him.

"Well, she's not mine yet," he said. "And that besides, that guy you were talking about is probably one of the luckiest people on earth."

"The guy isn't mine either, although I do hope that one day he will be."

"I think that guy would love to be yours," he whispered as he took my hand in his.

"I have a feeling that the girl you're talking about loves you so much already," I smiled.

"And I love her too," he bent down slowly and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. I was in heaven and my entire body sang. Every part of me was jubilant and I felt my heart was finally satisfied. As he pulled away I swear I saw his eyes sparkle.

I pulled him into a hug and said into his chest, "I love you, Aren."

I knew he was smiling as he pressed his lips to my forehead and murmured, "I love you too, Bella." **(AN: I was going to end here because I thought this was a very nice and sweet place to end instead of the normal cliffies I usually do… but it's not enough words.)**

* * *

"Okay guys," I said the week after. "It's time."

"Back to the clearing?" Faryn asked.

"Yeah. And remember, we have to be extremely quiet. They can hear us if we step on twigs or anything, so be careful."

"But can't they hear our heartbeats?" Evan brought up.

"They might be able to, but it depends how far away we are. Hopefully they'll be too concentrated on each other to notice the five of us."

"They can smell us too, right?" Faryn asked.

"Yeah, but maybe the pine and snow scents will cover us. They don't need to breathe, so maybe our scents won't be inhaled." We put on our jackets and went out into the snow.

We were hiding in the trees, just watching. Earlier this week I had matched the Aldelines' mind frequency to match mine, so Edward couldn't hear them. They would still be affected by mind techniques, but just not Edward's… and Aro's in this case. But I was still able to hurt them. I saw the Cullens about 100 feet in front of us. We had to be extremely quiet because of the blasted vampire hearing, but because the Aldelines needed to breathe and carried a heartbeat, it was still a big risk.

It seemed like a family gathering because they seemed to be concentrated on each other. They were standing in a circular formation and I could see that Alice was facing our direction while _his_ back was toward us. His bronze hair was hard to miss in the midst of the pure white background. Suddenly he spun around to face the direction we were in. He scanned the trees from where he was standing and I was hoping that we were concealed. _Oh shit. We can't run away cause then we'll sound like humans instead of animals._ I knew he could hear the heartbeats and that he was wondering why we weren't scampering away.

"Come out, whoever you are," his voice was stern.

"Our cover is blown," Faryn mouthed.

I sighed then nodded and we all came out of our hiding places. Aren's arm was around my waist as we began walking.

"This is my problem that I need to fix," I said to the Aldelines. "I need to battle this one on my own."

I looked up at Aren and he nodded at me before placing a kiss on my cheek. "You can do it," he whispered. "And if things get harsh, we'll all be by your side in a flash."

"Thanks, all of you," I smiled. "And you can come along, but keep a safe distance behind me just in case."

"Alright," Faryn, Aren, Whitney, and Evan said in one voice.

I put one foot in front of the other, making the distance between him and me shorter and shorter. I walked up to him as the Aldelines slowly followed keeping a good distance behind me. There he was looking as perfect as before. His eyes were in shock as his entire body became stiff. My hard eyes met his as my glare roamed his face and down to his feet then back up again to his face. Then my eyes drifted to his crossed arms. On the ring finger of his left hand was a golden wedding band inscribed with two letters: C and E. I expected to feel broken, and completely crushed at the sight of this, but I felt nothing. I felt _nothing at all_. I held my hard gaze and looked up at his face. I knew my eyes were darker than charcoal and as sharp as multiple daggers by now.

"B-b-b-bel-"

"Just stop," I commanded.

He sighed and began again, "What are-"

I cut him off mid-sentence, "I said stop."

He looked at me, furious and exasperated, "What are you doing here Bella? You aren't supposed to be here."

"It not your job to tell me where I can and can't be," I spat. "I live here. This is my home. Why else would I be here?"

"To haunt me and remind me of those memories I want to forget."

"Do you think I came here just to make you feel bad? Because if you do, that's really shallow. And if I'm such a terrible presence here then just _go away_," I shouted the last words.

"I'm not going away. We're moving back here and you can't just run my family off like that," he growled.

"Who said I was running your family off? That's right. No one."

"I didn-"

"And you wanna know what else I'm doing here? I'm looking for someone and that person is certainly not you." My voice became harsher by the syllable.

I could see the hurt and brokenness in his eyes as they looked into fierce glare of mine. I felt so angry, yet I didn't know why. The pain and the misery inside me doubled over and transformed into rage. My eyes drilled holes into his skull. I could no longer control myself. I felt my anger take a mind of its own and it took possession over my ability. Edward fell to the ground before my eyes as my power of mental pain started stabbing him everywhere.

In a flash a woman appeared by Edward's side. I didn't know who she was, but the ring on her finger looked extremely familiar. _That's the same ring as before…_ Realization hit me. She was his wife, he was her husband, and I was out of the picture. Still, I felt nothing. The girl glared at me with angry eyes and it seemed like she was concentrating on attacking me, but there was nothing. _Probably a mental power…_ Her face of anger turned soft as she gazed at me.

"You're Bella, aren't you?" she whispered.

"Yes… and you are?"

"Cassidy."

I sighed and controlled myself as I withdrew the pain from Edward's mind.

I heard light, fast footsteps behind me, the sound of a running Faryn.

"Bella, watch out. She doesn't feel right," Faryn said as she stepped in front of me, fire blazing from her fists.

"Is she the one?" I questioned.

"I think so."

"Then our search is over," I said calmly.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

"What?" I yelled, my fury still concentrated on him.

"This girl with you is dangerous, Bella. Go away before she hurts you."

"Faryn's dangerous? I don't think so. She's one of my best friends and she would _never_ hurt me. But the dangerous one here is her," I pointed at Cassidy.

"Cassidy would never harm anyone."

"Neither would Faryn."

"She has fire streaming out of her hands!"

"So? Cassidy over there can do that if she wanted to as well."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm not that stupid."

He groaned, "What about those three back there?"

"They wouldn't dare."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because they love me and I love them. Love is something that you would never understand." The memories began flooding my mind but I blocked them as hard as I could.

"Bella just shut up."

"Why should I?"

"Just listen to me!"

"No."

"Please, Bella."

"Why do I have to?"

"Please," he begged. "Before I get seriously agitated."

"Ooh, Edward's got anger management problems," I said fake-enthusiastically while waving my hands in the air. "What are you going to do? Punch me? Shred me?"

"Just… please."

"Ugh, fine," I groaned reluctantly.

"You know that I've always loved you, Bella."

"Did I really know that? Cause the last time I checked, I've been _alone_ for the past century and a half."

"Bella, you know I would never purposely try to hurt you."

"Well fuck it because it hurt a hell lot when the guy I was supposed to marry left me with that revenge seeking bitch and he didn't even bother to come get me." By now, my hands were in tight fists at my sides I was five inches from his face, yelling.

He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry? That's all I get? And if you loved me so much why'd you go marry her?"

"She was there for me through all those years."

"When you could've been looking for me."

"If you loved me then you should be happy with whatever I choose."

"Who said that I loved you Edward?" I murmured.

"What?" His face showed pure shock.

"I may have loved you before. But now, I'm not so sure."

Edward's expression made it seem like I punched him in the gut.

"And besides, I've found the person I'm looking for. I just need to finish things here, then I'll be gone," I half smiled.

"How did you find the person if you didn't leave the clearing?"

"The person's a she and that 'she' is Cassidy."

"What are you going to do with her," his voice began sounding protective.

"Do you really want to know?" I whispered my voice full of suspense.

"What will you do to my Cassidy?"

"Your Cassidy huh? This will be much more painful than I intended."

"Just tell me, Bella."

"I am going to _kill_ your Cassidy," I whispered quietly.

"WHAT?" Edward exploded.

"You heard me, Edward."

"You can't do that Bella."

"But I will," I said. "It's for the greater good."

"The greater good? Killing someone is good?"

"Either she dies or the four of my friends die. One is easier to kill than four."

"But your four aren't vampires."

"Yes, but they are very strong."

"I'm not going to let you kill Cassidy. I love her and I'm not going to let some stupid legend ruin everything."

"Do you realize how selfish you're being?"

"I'm not being selfish. If you try to lay a finger on Cassidy I will be there, ready to fight."

"Let it be then. But let me warn you, I'm not the same Bella you remember."

"I won't let her die, even if it means," he paused. "…killing you." He whispered the last part.

"And you won't be able to kill me," I turned my heel and walked towards the Aldelines. I turned around to face him again, "But think about this Edward. You won't let her die, but you let me."

* * *

**Well? How'd you like it? Review and you get a quote… speaking of which, I am AMAZED by the number of reviews you wonderful people sent me. 40 for the last chapter and 19 for the note… AMAZING! And since some people sent double reviews… I'll just say 45 reviews? Oh my gosh… I'm not doing this 4000 word thing anymore, cause it'll just drive me bonkers, but if you do give me more than 45 reviews, I'll be very happy and maybe it'll create ideas in my head to make an even better story! And I'll reply each one of your reviews with note just from me and of course the quote.**

**With all my love,  
kefillia. (ma&j)**


	16. A quickie

**Please go on to the next chapter. What was here before is completely and totally unimportant. Sorry for whatever confusion there has been with all my random author notes. I love you guys all for sticking with me so long!**

**Now go click that arrow & read the next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 13: Thinking Threats

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. **

**Just kidding about the flashback prank thing. I think I'll add that at the end as an extra. It's been a while, yes. So with all due respect, enjoy!**

* * *

Edward POV

"But think about this Edward. You won't let her die, but you let me." She said as she turned around to face me and my family.

As much as I didn't want to believe those words, I knew that they were true. But I was blinded by my anger. _No one_ could kill Cassidy as long as I lived, not even Bella. It was the least I could do for her, since she helped me through all the times I was in so much pain. I must not show that I am weak, I must not show them that I am vulnerable.

I snarled at my old lover, preparing to strike her as I crouched down, ready to attack her. But Alice bolted in front of me before I could attack. She put her tiny hands on my shoulders and shook me roughly.

"What do you think you are doing Edward? Calm down! You don't want to hurt her. Relax," she exclaimed. I could sense Jasper trying to calm the fury and anger building in me at this moment. I gave in and relaxed slightly.

"Chill, Eddie. You don't want to hurt my baby sister, do you?" Emmett chirped up, walking closer to Bella. The other four moved protectively closer to Bella. I heard one of the boys whisper something so quiet to Bella that I couldn't hear it.

Bella POV

"Are you sure this is safe Bella? Should we leave or attack right now?" Aren whispered in my ear so quietly that no one could hear but me. I silently shook my head. I looked at the other Aldelines and realized that they were all rigid and ready to fight.

"Calm down guys. I'll handle this." I told them as soothingly as I could, due to the anger I felt. I walked closer to them, aware that the Aldelines were shadowing my every step. Suddenly, something bolted toward me and gripped me in a bone crushing hug. Emmett.

"Bellsie! I missed you so much! Boy am I glad to see you again!" He shouted happily. My friends jumped back in fear before relaxing when I let out a peal of laughter.

"But Em, I saw you just a while ago!" I giggled.

"I know, but that was FOREVER!" He said childishly. Soon, Emmett put me down and Alice rushed to me.

"Bella! Hi again! How are you?" She wrapped her slim arms around me while jumping up and down. I had a genuine smile on my face while I wrapped my own arms around her.

"I've been wonderful Alice. How are you and Jasper doing?" I asked her.

"Same old, same old. Thanks for healing Jasper's scars. Though the three weeks have been very secretive since we couldn't explain why his scars just disappeared." She confessed to me.

"You guys have seen Bella before and didn't tell me?!" Edward shouted. Uh oh, they're in trouble.

"Calm down son, they probably have a reason why they didn't tell you." Carlisle tried to calm my old lover. Esme put a comforting hand on his shoulder before rushing towards me and giving me a big albeit gentle hug.

"I missed you dear." She whispered comfortingly in my ear, dry sobbing at the same time. Carlisle soon joined us giving me a fatherly hug. Rosalie was hesitant but walked over to join Emmett. Cassidy and Edward were the only ones that stayed where they were. Edward was frozen in shock and betrayal while Cassidy looked uncomfortable standing alone.

Edward POV

How dare they?! How could they?! They all left Cassidy and me and went to Bella as if she were more important than us, their own children. They left Cassidy all by herself. Do they know how bad she feels? How uncomfortable she was just standing there while all the others embraced Bella?

Cassidy moved silently closer to me, putting a slightly trembling hand on my shoulder. I relaxed more at her touch.

"Come on, Edward. This won't help anyone." With that, she moved away from me and toward the group at the other side of the field. She hovered uncertainly in the middle of the field. She moved on foot daintily in front of her and then one of Bella's new friends snarled at her. In reaction, I growled and rushed to her side. I turned to face Bella.

"Tell your friend to stop scaring Cassidy." I meant to say it more kindly but it came out harsh and rude. I thought I saw Bella's eyes change color, into the chocolate brown I had fallen in love with. In that moment, I saw a little bit of the hurt and pain she felt. But it was over as suddenly as it appeared. Now, all I could see was a mask, covered with the happiness she felt with the group of people she was with right now.

"Relax, Faryn." She put a slim arm on her friends shoulder, cautioning her with the gesture. Her friend cooled a little but still glared at Cassidy with hate in her eyes. I wonder what they are thinking right now…. Then, I just realized that I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts! What could have caused this? It must be Bella's power.

"Come on Bella! You have to come and visit us sometime at our old house! It's gonna be sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much fun!" Alice chirped in her high-pitched voice. Bella looked uncertain as soon as my sister said those words.

"I dunno Alice…" She trailed off, not completing her sentence. But I knew she wa going to say something like 'since your brother and her wife are kinda preventing me to ever want to set foot in your house ever again.'

"Awww, please???" Alice unleashed the full force of her puppy eyes on her, the same ones that I was sure no one could ever resist and say no to. She would have to give in. I saw her struggle a bit before answering.

"Alright, I'll come over sometime." She said in defeat. My pixie-like started jumping up and down, squealing like a teenage girl while screaming thanks to my Bella. No, Edward! She's not yours anymore! She is not and will never be _my _Bella ever again.

"Bella, what about the legend," the taller, slender girl noted. "It must be fufilled."

Bella turned around and whispered something into her ear. The girl nodded solemnly.

_Damn it. They're talking about killing her again. What am I supposed to do?_ As an initial reaction, my fingers pinched the bridge of my nose. Cassidy soon came over and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll figure something out," she soothed.

"But what if we can't fix this?" I looked into her amber eyes.

"Trust me, there will be a way."

I nodded as we walked towards the larger group.

Bella and her four friends locked their eyes on Cassidy, marking her every move.

Bella's POV

As soon as Edward walked over, I knew we had to get out of here. There was a tense aura surrounding him, and I wasn't willing to risk my best friends' lives just because my ex-lover was angry. I heard Whitney walk forwards. She soon passed me and stopped in front of Rosalie. Nearly all of the Cullens were watching carefully but alert. Whitney looked at Rose and eyed her figure. Her eyes paused at her feet before looking back at Rosalie's face.

"Nice shoes," Whitney commented with a slight smirk. "Manalo Blahnik?"

"Yeah," Rose responded, a bit shocked. "800 dollars."

"Nice."

"I like the blue accents in your hair, by the way," Rosalie smiled.

"Thank you," Whitney replied with a smile.

I spoke up, "We'll talk to you guys later."

Whitney and Rose exchanged glances and a smile before Whitney came back to us. The Cullens nodded and waved, all except for Edward and Cassidy.

As we walked, I brushed past them. I decided to stop. I turned around to face Edward and Cassidy. The other Cullens looked away, pretending to be engaged in an intense conversation.

I smiled, "Cassidy, as much as I don't want any killing to be involved, you better watch your back."

Cassidy scoffed, "Thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself. I, too, know the legend and all the consequences with it." When Edward quickly looked away, Cassidy mouthed something quickly to me. I nodded to show my approval. She smiled.

I then looked at Edward with a glare on my face,"And Edward, just because I used to like you doesn't mean that you can stop me from whatever I want to do in my lifetime because you can't over power me anymore. You're just another guy in the crowd. And remember, Edward, you were the one who killed me."

"Bel-," Edward started.

"Faryn," I interrupted. "Go have some fun."

Faryn clapped joyfully behind me. She stepped in front of me, facing Edward. His tall figure towered over her and Edward glared down menacingly, but I knew she was smiling.

Edward looked down and growled. Faryn stepped back and shot a beam of fire extremely close to Edward's face. He grew tense, but kept his calm although his face showed fear.

"I know how you vampires love your fire and you wouldn't want to burn that pretty face now would you," Faryn smirked. "So you better just listen to us and be on your merry way or else you will be swimming in a firey tornado."

"Actually Edward, you should watch your back as well because you easily die in the process. Like I said, I don't want anyone to die, but to make this legend turn for the good, sacrifices must be made," I said.

"When did you turn so cold, Bella?" Edward questioned.

"When Victoria's teeth sank into my flesh and my so called saviour never arrived. But I'm so not cold after all. I have my four best friends with me now," I mused. "And nothing can ever change that."

* * *

**Thanks for bearing with me. I hope you liked it even though it sounded like a major filler. Special thanks to _violinlover96_ for all of her help!**

**All my love,  
kef.**


	18. Chapter 14: The Fight

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

xXxXxXxXx

Bella's POV

It's been days since I saw him. Those days turned into weeks and weeks into months. I didn't mind, but the tension was growing and I didn't want the thin strand to snap, especially during school where a lot of innocent people could get hurt. I've been training the Aldelines well and their improvement and swift skills made me proud. I thought that things would tone down a bit. Turns out I was wrong. It was a Friday near the end of March. Forks was cold and rainy, like always. The four Aldelines and I sat at a corner table in the cafeteria, where we could see everything. The Cullens were on the opposite side of the room.

There was tension everywhere, not just between us immortals. State tests were coming up and the entire student body was riled up.

"All the tension is killing me," Faryn complained. "I can feel it slapping my face."

"I swear," Evan spoke up. "This has got to end soon. For one, I'm sick of the rising tension. And two, we've spent years looking, we found her, so let's just get this done with."

"Yeah," Whitney said. "Let's just do this."

"Don't worry," I murmured. "I have a plan. I don't want to create an all out war with them, and the Volturi probably won't be happy if we did. I told you guys about them right?"

"The powerful Italian vampires? Yeah," Aren nodded.

"I'll tell you guys about the plan later because I don't want any eavesdroppers," I assured my friends.

They nodded, knowing I was talking about Edward.

I looked across the room towards the Cullen table. My eyes met Cassidy's straight on and I nodded ever so slightly. She returned the nod and got up. Edward rose with her, but she pushed him back down. I smiled, knowing Edward wasn't as strong as he seemed to be before.

"I'm going to have a little chat with the enemy."

All four pairs of eyes gazed at me with confusion.

"It's part of my plan, which I will tell you once we get away from them," I stated.

I rose from my seat and exited the cafeteria. I found Cassidy waiting for me near the end of the hall.

"Let's get out of here. I don't' want people to over hear us," said Cassidy.

"Alright, let's go."

We sprinted off of school grounds and near my house. We stopped and sat on the two chairs on the porch.

"You know he won't approve of this," I reminded her.

"Yeah," said Cassidy. "But this is for the good of the majority."

"So how are we going to do this then?"

"I could just come over and get the deed done with," she suggested.

"No, no. Don't do that. It'll be suspicious for you to leave the house by yourself, and if Edward finds out, he's just going to point and accuse me. Then he'll get his pants tied up in a knot and throw a hissy fit. After that, he'll just plot revenge. Of course, unless he's changed his ways."

She thought about my statement for a moment then nodded in agreement, "Okay then, what are we going to do?"

I pondered and hit myself in the head when I thought of the solution. "I'm so stupid. It's so obvious! Cassidy, we fight," I declared. "It makes the perfect excuse to do the deed and although I'll get some serious punches and swears pushed up my ass, it'll work. He'll see you fighting, and you just lose."

"Genius."

"That's why we're plotting together!"

"See you later, Bella."

"You too, Cassidy."

She ran back, but I decided to stay and skip the rest of the day. I called Aren on his cell as soon as she left.

"Babe, get everyone and come back to my house. I'll tell you guys the plan."

"Gotcha, hon. We'll be there in a flash."

In no less than three minutes, all four Aldelines were sitting somewhere on the porch.

"Well?" Evan pressed. "What's the plan?"

"Shush, Evan," Whitney slapped him on the arm. "Be patient."

I smiled at Whitney and she winked back.

"Okay, so the plan, isn't really a plan," I began. "You don't have to worry about anything except Edward. Your little victim knows she has to die, and she will. We just have to watch out for Edward."

Faryn grinned ever so slightly and I knew the wheels in her head were spinning like mad.

"We'll set out tomorrow. Is that enough mental prep time?" I asked my friends.

"Yeah," they all nodded and smiled.

* * *

Today was the big day. I couldn't hide my excitement for I was beaming like mad. I could finally show him how much I've grown and how much stronger I've gotten. I strutted through the hallways of Forks High School with my four best friends, each of us radiating smiles and anticipation. We walked towards the quad in the middle of campus. As we went through the doors leading outside, I saw Cassidy and the Cullens, all sitting at a table.

I stopped and turned to face the Aldelines. I scanned each of their faces, "Are you ready?"

They all nodded silently, so I proceeded to the Cullen table. I stood behind Cassidy and tapped her shoulder as five pairs of golden eyes stared at me. Cassidy then looked up to meet my face. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She slid off the bench and stood in front of me, meeting my eyes. She raised her hand and brought it down to meet my cheek. Gasps were heard all around us. My head turned to face hers. I smirked as my hand met her cheek.

"Alright, here we go then," I said as I started walking towards her. She took a step back for every step I took. She took off running as soon as we hit the parking lot. I ran after her, knowing the Aldeline siblings were following me. Edward was probably trailing us too.

We ended up in the large clearing again. Cassidy and I were standing face to face.

"Ready for this?" I asked.

"Go for it," she responded.

I reached for her shoulder, planning to disassemble her arm first when I suddenly felt a strong impact against my skull. I flew towards my right about a good twenty feet. _Damn, Edward._

I stood up and shouted, "Whitney!"

She looked at me and nodded. Her arms were raised towards the sky. Dark clouds started rolling in and rain started pouring everywhere. Aren then spread his arms, sending wind everywhere. Evan raised a fifty foot barrier around the clearing, although I knew a vampire could easily break through it.

I spun around and Edward was behind me, a fist raised. He sent it down towards my face, but I expected this one and moved fast enough to dodge it, circling around him. I kicked him in the back, but he moved too fast and I ended up kicking air. He wrapped his hands around my leg while it was in the air and spun it, sending me face first to the ground. I extended my arms in time and luckily performed a somersault instead of getting a mouthful of dirt.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Edward snarled.

"Or what?" I retorted. "What the hell will you do about it?"

He growled and ran towards me. I also started running in his direction, but slipped past him and straight for Cassidy. The impact sent both of us straight to the ground. She pretended to fight back and I went straight for her head, trying to rip it off. I didn't get the chance though, because Edward called my name. I instinctively whipped my head around to find Edward holding Aren by the neck, suffocating him. I gasped. Faryn sent a stream of fire straight towards Edward, but he moved too fast and tightened the grip on Aren's throat.

"Put him down," Faryn demanded.

"Make me," Edward growled.

Faryn's violet eyes changed into a deep red and her dragon tattoo began glowing red through her gloves. The tattoo burned through the glove and shone brightly. Her feet lifted off the ground and she levitated about three feet in the air.

"Whitney! Evan! Take care of Cassidy," I told them. They nodded advanced towards her.

"Hey! You two!" shouted Edward. "Stop where you are or I kill him."

"You wouldn't dare," I breathed.

"Watch me," he threatened.

I took a step forward and saw his grip tighten even more and stopped.

I glanced at Faryn. Her arms were raised and fire exploded towards the sky. Long streams of fire emerged and entwined themselves to form the image of a phoenix. She sent it, diving towards Edward. He moved, but the phoenix followed. I stayed close to Faryn, knowing I, too, would burn if the phoenix fire made contact with my skin. Edward spun to face the incoming phoenix.

At that moment, he flung Aren across the clearing, deep into the ground. Aren was propelled about 200 feet and landed at least two feet into the ground. The moment Aren hit the ground, Faryn's phoenix vanished and she fell to the floor on her knees.

I stared in shock. Faryn screamed his name while I whispered, "How could he do this? Did he change that much? Damn it, Edward, you fucking son of a bitch."

I ran towards Aren, and slid to my knees next to him. I gently placed my hands over his chest. His heart was beating faintly and the image in my mind told me that all his bones were shattered.

"Bella! Do something!" Faryn pleaded.

"Faryn, I don't know what I can do. All his bones are shattered," I cried. If I could cry, tears would be running down my face right now. I muttered, "Fuck you, Edward. This is the second time you broke my heart."

"Bella," Faryn begged. "Can you at least try something? Anything."

"There's one thing I could do, but I don't know if it's the best idea."

"It doesn't matter," Faryn hastily said. "He's as close to being dead. Anything you do would help in some way."

"Alright," I sighed.

I reached for Aren's face and caressed it gently in my hands. I whispered, "I'm sorry, baby."

I bent down, my lips carefully meeting his cheek, then his throat. My lips lingered on his throat for a second. Then, I slowly bit down.

* * *

**I'm terrible at updating, I know and I'm sorry. I hope you liked this chapter. Any questions and concerns you may have will be answered/responded to if you PM me. Thanks all!**

**Love,  
kef.**

* * *


End file.
